Sisters
by WhenIwasyoung
Summary: A story about some of PC Millie Brown's family and a case for Sun Hill to get stuck into. And of course some Mallieness...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, apart from the young lady (although her existence isn't mine, the character I've made her into is). **

**My police knowledge is based on The Bill so if I don't use the rights words or actions for things then I apologise. **

* * *

PC Ben Gayle was tapping out a beat on the desk in front of him using two pens. He had been placed in the front office for the evening and was bored out of his mind. Nothing was happening, all the departments were between jobs and what with the a new club opening just on the outskirts of Canley most of the usual trouble makers would be gracing the next towns police station tonight. Ben was so caught up in his drumming that he didn't notice the young red haired woman enter. Her hands were shaking and she was wearing light blue jeans, mud splattered trainers and a mud splattered white shirt. Her hands were clasping a thin brown shawl around her shoulders and a small velvet bag hung down to her waist. Her hair looked as though she had run her fingers through it many times and although she wore no make up under her eyes were purple and bruise like. She looked around the station and seemed to debate about coming in further when she glanced back outside and her face changed. She moved closer to the front desk quickly and startled Ben out of his drumming.

"How can I help you?" Ben asked her quickly hiding the pens under the desk. He studied the young women intently. She looked familiar to him but he couldn't place her face. Maybe somebody he'd arrested before he thought - after a while they all ran together anyway. He smiled at her, hoping to relax her - she looked scared and nervous, wringing her hands together, her eyes darting all over the place.

"Um, I was just wondering….which police officers you have on duty tonight?" Her voice was breathless and she was flicking glances outside.

"Is there somebody in particular you were looking for?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well if you give me their name, I'll see if they're on duty tonight and if they are I'll call them for you."

"No." He looked at her, one eyebrow raised slightly. She saw his expression and hurriedly explained.

"If the person I'm looking for isn't here then I don't want to disturb them. So if you tell me who's on duty and who isn't…." her voice trailed off as she looked outside again. "Look please just tell me which police women are on duty tonight."

"Ah, so it's a women your after is it?" She blushed and looked away as the door that led to the station opened and DS Max Carter walked through it a bunch of papers in his hands. He walked over to the desk, and picked up one of Bens earlier drumming pens before signing off on the papers.

"Yes, it's a women. Please, please." Ben signed and glanced down at the chart in front of him listing all the police officers on duty that night.

"Ok you've got PC Sally Armstrong and PC Mel Ryder here tonight." He looked up at the women whose shoulders had slumped.

"Oh. Never mind then. Thanks anyway." She turned to leave, walking slowly.

"Ah, well then you must be after PC Millie Brown." She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Why…um…why would you think that?" Her hand was clutching her small bag to her side as she turned around, her eyes wide.

"Currently they are the only three women police officers at this station. So, why are you looking for Millie? I can call her if you like?" He nodded his head at the phone but the women rushed back in front of him and shook his head.

"No, honestly, please don't. I didn't think she'd be here anyway what with the date an all but I just thought I'd ask. Please promise me you wont ask her about me, please, I'm begging you." Neither one of them notice Max had stopped what he was doing and was looking at the young lady.

"If someone comes in looking for her, of course I'm going to tell her. And if you didn't think she'd be here why come looking for her? Why not go to her flat to see her? And what's with the date?"

"Look its nothing important all right. I was just passing by and I thought I'd ask if she was working tonight that's all - I didn't think she'd be working cause its been a year since she was kidnapped an all. Please promise me you wont tell her." She was gabbling desperately still playing with the strap on her bag and imploring Ben not to say anything. He sneaked a quick glance at Max at the mention of the kidnapping but knew better then to actually bring it up.

"Alright, alright, I wont tell Millie that a young lady came looking for her, but if she asks I will. Deal?" He noticed her breathe slow down and she nodded once again. She was still fiddling with the strap of her bag when it broke and all the contents landed on the floor. A bright pink wallet, a small mobile phone and a bag containing white powder which skidded and landed on the floor by Max's feet.

* * *

Ben heard the door to the cells open and quickly sat down, running his hand over his face and trying to smooth out his smile. Max Carter turned around and locked the door leading from the cells, a bruise on his cheek just starting to show.

"Right, have you found out who she is yet?" Max asked approaching Ben.

"No Serge, I was waiting for you." In truth Ben hadn't been waiting for anything but he had been so busy laughing he couldn't do anything else. When the white powder had fallen on the floor, Max had bent down to pick it up, and the woman had tried to make a run for it. Max had grabbed her quickly and, as she was trying to escape, she threw her elbows out and whacked him one in the face. She had apologized about 1000 times but Max had sent her to the cells for the night to calm her down and decide what he wanted to do with her. He wasn't sure weather or not he was going to press charges or if he'd just let her off - it had been an accident after all.

"Hand her wallet over then, it should have some ID inside." Ben passed it over and Max flipped open the gold catch and tipped the contents onto the counter in front of him.

"So we've got; 21p, some bits of tissue and a plain silver ring." He signed and zipped open the back bit.

"And in here we've got." he fished inside and with drew a small photo, one that looked like it had been taken in a photo booth. The photo was creased and it showed two girls - one in their early teens, one in their late. Both girls had shiny red hair and were laughing up at the camera. Max peered closer at the photo and Ben noticed his frown increasing. Max placed the photo on the counter and turned it towards Ben.

"Who does that look like to you?" He asked. Ben bent closer over the photo and his gaze turned to one of shock.

"Well that's out girl in the cell right there, only slightly younger. And the other girl…well that looks like Millie." Ben glanced up at Max's face to see the DS nodding.

"I think she should call PC Brown don't you?" Max was smirking. What with no ID being found in the wallet, he had thought maybe they would be stuck, but now it seemed that she had a link to Millie. Ben glanced at the phone and wondered if Max knew what the date was. Then he deduced that even if he did know he probably didn't care.

"Call me when she's arrived wont you? And don't tell her what we need her for." He pulled open the door that lead back up to his office and bounded upstairs, a small smile on his face. He wondered briefly if the happy mood he now found himself in had something to do with the fact that he would be seeing Millie shortly - but he dismissed it as he stepped through the door into his working offices. Lucky for him it was late and apart from Jo Masters there was no one in the main offices. She raised an eye at his bruised cheek but turned back to her computer - she was feeling tired and she didn't fancy dealing with him this late at night - or early in the morning, or in the afternoon if she was being frank. She was working on a drugs case but getting nowhere fast. Sneaking a glance at her computer she shut it down and rubbed her eyes. Nodding good bye to Max she picked up her bag and went down to the front office.

As soon as the doors opened, Ben hurriedly picked up the phone and stated dialling Millie's number. When he saw it was Jo he considered putting the phone down, but decided now he'd started he may as well finish.

"Hello?" Millie's voice came down the phone sounding tired as though she'd just been woken. Ben felt bad but he had to get on with the job - after all if she was friendly with this woman in the cells she might want to know about it.

"Hey Millie, it's Ben."

"Ben? Aren't you supposed to be working tonight? Or are things quite and you just fancied a chat?" Her voice was warming up now, and he could almost image her smiling.

"Look, Mills something has come up and we need you to come down to the station." All was quite on the other end of the phone. "Millie. Mills?"

"Yeah I'm here, sorry. I was just grabbing my car keys. I was going out of my mind with boredom thank god you called. I'll see you soon, yeah?" The phone went dead and Ben signed. He doubted she'd be thanking him when she found out why she'd been called down to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I own Nothing. **

**Kate-Emma - Thanks for the review and I am sorry about the bold thing, I did it accidentally and I'm not sure how to change it back…**

Millie shut the car door behind her and stretched. She'd been stuck in her flat all night her flat mate giving her little glances and small smiles and it was getting on her nerves. It had been a year since the kidnapping she was fine. All right afterwards loud noises had scared her but being a police officer she'd knew she'd have to get over it at some point. She wasn't going to start getting all nervous again just because it happened to be a year ago. She glanced up at the windows above Sun Hill - the one for the CID offices - and could just make out one person sitting at their desk, side to the window. She was to low down to be able to tell who it was yet, but she could guess. She pushed open the door to the station and smiled to herself as she saw Ben, eyes closed pretending to be drumming on the desk in front of him. It had only been about half an hour since he'd called her - apparently it was a slow night in Sun Hill.

"PC Gayle," Mille snapped as she walked into the main office. She laughed as she saw him jump out of his skin, the pens skidding on the floor.

"Jeeze Mills you scared me!"

"Having fun?" She enquired politely, placing the pens slowly on the desk in front if him.

"Ha ha, very funny," he tried to glare at her but when he saw her face creased up with laughter he started smiling as well.

"Don't worry we all do it. So, what did you want me for?"

"Just a sec, I've got to call DS Carter and tell him you're here." Millie flashed him a quick smile and walked over to the chairs to wait. She wondered what Max wanted her for. It had been a almost a year since she'd voiced her liking for him and since then so much had happened. Being Insulted and ignored by him were all things she'd had to get used to and luckily they hadn't been working closely on a case since. She decided not to think about things until she knew what she had been called in for. They weren't short staffed tonight she knew that, so what could they possibly want? She eyed Ben but as he put the phone down, she realised that she'd find out soon enough. She hefted her bag back on her shoulder and leaned against the back wall her eyes drifting over the desk. She noticed a small photo sticking out of a sheaf of papers and moved towards it. Picking it up, she gasped as she saw the two girls in the photo.

"Where did this come from?" She asked Ben holding the photo up like an ID card.

"Well, that's what Max wanted you called in for," Ben explained looking up at the door. How long did it take to get down here, no way was he dealing with Millie on his own. "Maybe you should wait for him?"

"Fine, I will." She turned herself away from Ben and he signed. He knew how she could get when she was angry and it wasn't even as if he could tell her - he didn't know himself.

Max peered through the door and smiled slightly as he saw the back of Millie's head, her red ponytail swinging just above her shoulders. He frowned when she turned around and he saw the hostile look on her face. He pushed open the doors and walked into the office.

"What's this?" Millie was holding up the photo that they'd found in the pink wallet earlier.

"It's a photo PC Brown." As usual he went on the defensive. Millie realising she wasn't going to get any where fast by attacking him. Taking a deep breath, she placed the photo down on the table and smiled at him.

"Sorry Searge. Pc Gayle called me at home, told me to come into the office? Was there something you wanted?" Max was completely unnerved by the change in her. However like the professional he was he took it in his stride.

"Yes, we think you may be able to help us with something. Something to do with that photo," he nodded. "Who's the girl in it?" This was when Millie noticed the bruising on his cheek. Biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself smile she considered his question. She didn't know why they wanted to know about the person in the photo with her, but she knew there must be a good reason - and she wasn't going to give him an answer without one.

"Why? Ben?" She turned her back on Max, blocking him out of the conversation His frown increased as he glared at her back but she completely ignored him waiting for Ben to answer. Ben shifted his eyes between his boss and his friend, both glaring although not at him. He signed.

"Early this evening," he risked a glance back at Max who was now leaning against the desk, still looking sideways at Millie. "A young woman come in looking for you. To cut a medium story short her bag broke and we discovered some cocaine. When Max tried to grab her, she hit out," at this both Millie and Ben lips twitched " so we left her to calm down in the cells for the night. When we went looking for ID in her purse we found that photo of you in the back pocket, so we thought maybe you'd be able to tell us who she is." Millie's glare had softened while he spoke and she was now gazing at the photo again a small smile on her lips.

"Wait you said she's in the cells?" Ben nodded. "Thank god." Millie put her head and her hands and took several deep breaths. Max was getting impatient now - it had been a long night his cheek was starting to throb and all he wanted to do was get home and sleep.

"So you do know her then?" Mille turned her attention back on him.

"Yes. Searge. She's my younger sister Annabel Brown."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I own 41p. But nothing else. **

**Ok, to everyone reading this, I am so sorry if this comes out in bold but I'm having a bit of a problem at the moment and I'm not entirely sure how to fix it. In fact scratch that. I have no idea how to fix it. **

**And again with the actions - sorry if they're not the right ones. **

* * *

**Millie was sitting in the soft interview room waiting for her sister to be brought in. Max had agreed that she could see her being what with them being related and everything. Millie would have thought he was being kind if she hadn't known him better but it was probably only for his own benefits. She couldn't figure out what his motive was but at least she was getting to see her sister and make sure she was alright. She'd received a call from her mother about a week ago informing her that Annabel had gone missing. When Millie had suggested she should come up, her mother had dismissed her views, telling her than Annie would be back as soon as she ran out of money. Receiving a phone call from her mother sometimes reminded her of certain people in her work - she felt like rubbish after talking to them. **

**The door opened and Millie stood up, her arms already outstretched in puff sleeved purple turtle neck. The red haired women from the front office rushed straight into them, already crying and sniffling. **

"**Mills I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." Millie felt words die on her lips as she stared in to her baby's sisters eyes. She was only 21 and Mille had looked after Annie her whole life. She'd swept her away from bullies at school, run to her when she'd fallen off her bike and fixed her dinners when their mother had been too busy attending local meetings. She knew her move to Canley had been hard on her sister but she always made sure she checked in every week and went to visit at least once every two months. She'd gone up their for an entire week to get over her kid napping and that was when she noticed the signs. The track marks on her arms, the shaking if she hadn't been out all day, the pushing food around her plate. **

"**Annie, sweetie I'm not mad at you I promise. I'm just so relieved you're here. Mums been so worried." She squeezed her into another hug and heard Annie giggle slightly. **

"**Yeah mums worried about me, good one." Annie threw herself down into the sofa, curling her knees up below her chin. **

"**Are you sure your not mad at me? I hit your boss in the face." Millie once again felt her lips twitching but she was well aware of Max standing in the doorway. She longed to say "don't worry he deserved it" but having already been hit she had a feeling Max's temper wouldn't hold out much longer. **

"**Its fine. I'm sure DS Carter can handle it." She sat down in the armchair and smiled at Annie. **

"**Wait, he's Max Carter?" Annie was glaring at Max with dislike etched all over her face. Max wondering what exactly Mille had told her deemed it best to remove himself from the room. He nodded at Millie and ran back to the offices to watch the room. **

"**Annie, listen….."**

"**I can't believe your still working for that guy."**

"**I don't work for him I work with him. Or under him even." Annie clamped her lips together and her shoulders started shaking. As Millie realised what she'd said she started to blush. And Max watching them felt a slow smile creep onto his face as the image flashed through his mind. **

"**Annie, come on this is serious. What happened to the meetings?" **

"**Mum didn't like me going to the local ones you know that. And it was hard to get to any others."**

"**I told you to call me if you were worried, I would have come with you to one down here."**

"**Yeah cause look how well that turned out last time." Millie was fighting the urge to smile even given the seriousness of the situation. She'd been so worried about her sister going missing it was a relief to have her sitting across from her - even if she did look like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards and was throwing out sarcastic comments. **

"**What about that guy you told me about last time? Mike wasn't it? How's he?" Annie's eyes widened at Mikes name and she stood up quickly. **

"**Can I go back in my cell now please?"**

"**I was going to see if I could take you home Annie. Wait here I'll be back in a second." Mille left the room and met Max halfway down the stairs. **

"**Searge, I was wondering if I could take Annie home with me tonight?**

"**Not possible PC Brown. She has to wait here until we decide what to do with her." Max was enjoying the feeling of being in power - the image that had flashed through his mind was still there.**

"**She'll be charged for personal use wont she?"**

"**She assaulted a police officer. I'm still deciding whether to press charges or not" Max gestured to his cheek. Millie was about to ask him if he was being serious - then remembered it was Max, and he never joked. In fact he probably didn't know how to. She lowered her head and nodded. **

"**Fine. I'll be back in the morning to pick her up then. I assume you'll have made a decision once you've slept on it." She turned and walked away back into the main office and Max - who had been looking forward to a fight - signed and left to take Annie back to her cell. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I own Annabel Brown but nothing else.

**Sorry if its in bold - see previous chapter for full reasons why. **

Annabel Brown opened her eyes and stared up at the roof of her cell. She stretched out and then sat up before shivering a little. She could feel the shakes starting but she tried to control them. Millie would be back for her today and it would not be a good idea to for her to see just how much she needed the drugs now. _Wanted_, she corrected herself_, I want them, I don't need them_. She wondered what time it was. After Max Carter – she was secretly glad she'd hit him now, served him right for getting Millie kidnapped – had deposited her back in her cell she'd fallen asleep only to be woken a couple of hours later by drunken giggles and yells. After that had all quietened down a while later, the only sounds she'd been able to hear was the PC on the desk drumming his pens on the desk and humming to himself. It had surprised her how quite it had been – she'd thought police stations would be bursting with all sorts at night.

The door on her cell opened and she looked up into the eyes of Max. He was still wearing his jacket and she wondered if he'd come straight to see her – that seemed sweet of him which didn't match what information she'd been able to coax out of Mille. Unless he was coming to tell her he was pressing charges.

"Miss Brown. It's been decided that you can leave with a small fine for personal use."

"How much?" She only had 21p in her purse and she didn't much fancy having to call her parents and ask them to come all the way down here to lend her money.

"PC Brown – I should say Millie – has already paid the amount in full. Your free to leave."

"And what about...um..." she trailed off trying to think of a way to phrase it. " Are you not pressing charges then? About me smacking you in the face I mean?"

"No." He gave her a cold look and walked away, hearing her get to her feet. Glancing around the office he frowned. Millie had been there only moments ago, but now the only person in the office was PC Nate Roberts who had taken over from Ben on the front desk for the morning shift.

"Where's PC Brown?" Nate looked up and his eyes drifted to the women walking a little behind Max. She was quite good looking and as their eyes met he gave her a charming smile. She looked at him the corners of her turning upwards.

"PC Brown went to ask Stone if she could take the morning off work. Family troubles or something."

"Yeah that would be me. I'm the Brown family trouble." The woman sat down on one of the chairs and closed her eyes as Max went to find the belongings she'd had with her last night. Nate still watching her, noticed the slight shake of her shoulders and the way her arms were clamped around herself as if trying to hold her body still.

Millie came back through the office doors and grinned as she saw her sister waiting there.

"Annie, come on you need to check to make sure you get all your things back."

"Millie!" Annie ran at her and felt her whole body relax.

"Come on, let's get your things and then you can come back to mine alright? I've cleared it with mum and she's agreed you can stay a few weeks." Annie nodded and trudged over to the desk where her broken bag, brown shawl, pink purse, mobile phone, 21p and an old photo of her and Millie were handed back over. She grinned in the direction of Nate and noticed Max disappear back upstairs.

Millie saw his go as well. This morning when she'd arrived to take Annie home, she hadn't been surprised to see him already there. The bruising under his eye was already purple and she'd noticed it had made him stop frowning. Turing her attention back to her sister she smiled as she saw her engaged in a conversation with Nate. Knowing that he had an eye for the ladies she stepped in.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to go home? Come on then, say bye to Nate and lets get going." Annie picked up her things, winked at Nate and waltzed to her sisters side. They walked out of the station together over to Millie's car. No one noticed the figure of Max standing at the window looking down at them. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I created Annie Brown, Mike Carson, Danny Carson and Daniel Blake. **

"Morning Max. Anything interesting down there?" Jo Masters walked in to the offices, a cup of coffee and a bunch of papers in her hands. Max turning round nodded to her then went back to his desk, eyeing the mountain of paperwork he'd let build up. He pulled the top pages towards him and settled down. The pain killers he'd taken would be wearing off soon and then he'd have to deal with his pain without anything – he'd have to deal with his collages glances and sniggers when they found out the bruise was from a young women, he didn't much fancy the idea of letting them see it was hurting him. He had a image to maintain after all.

Jo Masters signed as she looked at the top sheet of paper in her hands. It was an image of Danny Carson. He was 41 years old and one of Canleys largest drug dealers. He'd been on their radar for seven months now but after bringing him in for countless interviews they still hadn't been able to make anything stick to Danny. They knew him and his adult son had moved to the area about a year ago after Danny had been released from jail. He'd been inside for GBH, been sentenced for three years but only served one and a half. They knew that he hadn't been able to find work after being released and they'd been able to figure out that one of his old school friends had been inside at the same time as him – a Mr. Daniel Blake, who had been one of Canleys biggest drug dealers. It now looked as though Danny had taken over Daniels "business" but with no one willing to testify against him, and no evidence being found, there wasn't much more they could do. Jo had received word that a massive shipment of drugs was coming into the country and that was why she was looking over his file again. She was trying to track him down so that they could have some idea of his movements and when he would be taking control of the drugs. So far she hadn't had much luck. The last address they had for him had been boarded up when she'd gone looking and apart from his young son he had no family. Jo suspected that his son was the only person who worked for him but they couldn't contact him either. She'd been to visit Daniel Blake a few times but he was giving nothing away, bleating on about being a "reformed character". She was at a dead end.

"Why the long face?" Stevie Moss appeared beside Jo, a smile on her lips. She hadn't worked for two days and was looking forward to getting her teeth into something.

"Just looking over the Carson case again. How hard can it be to find a drug dealer in a city the size of Canley? Honestly I'm starting to believe he can turn himself invisible."

"Why?"

"Well, in among their normal duties uniform have been on the look out for him. But so far no luck." Stevie mulled this over nodding her head, her eyes drifting round the room when she noticed Max. She leaned closer to Jo.

"Hey, I don't suppose you know what happened to Max do you? Looks like a pretty nasty bruise he's got there."

"Only thing I know is he went down to the front office last night then half an hour later came up looking like that. I think Ben was on the desk last night though, you can ask him when he gets in. It cant be as bad as it looks though, he hasn't taken anything for it." Jo made a mental note to ask Ben herself later – she could text it to Stuart, make his day. She was wondering if she could risk taking a picture of Max's face to send to him as well when Stevie nudged her.

"It says here that Danny Carson has a young son?"

"Yeah. Mike."

"Well why don't you try looking for him on facepage?"

"Facepage? What's that when its at home?"

"It's a social networking site. Here." Stevie put her cup down and leaned over Jo's computer. Typing the address in quickly she logged herself in.

"Nice photo." Stevie laughed. It was one of her and Smithy pulling funny faces at the camera. She typed "Mike Carson" into the search box and waited.

"There you are. Three Mike Carson's."

"Thanks Stevie." Jo smiled. She couldn't believe the foolishness of some young people. Putting yourself on a social networking site when your dad was a big time drug dealer. She shook her head and clicked on the first Mike Carson. Nope, he was 36 years. Too old. Next one. "Bingo." She studied the page intently but it gave nothing away. No email address, no home town no nothing. She scrolled through his comments but apart from one several from an "A" which were all messages of love there wasn't much else. She clicked on his photos wondering if she could print them out and run each persons face through facial recognition. She noticed a red haired woman in several of them and clicked on one to enlarge it on screen. Mike Carson – all 6ft, blonde hair and blue eyes – was laying with his head on the grass below him, while the red haired women on top of him was laughing and smiling up at the camera. Taking a sip of her coffee, she winced as she realised it was cold. Glancing back at the screen she figured it could wait a while.

"I'm heading down to the canteen. Anyone want anything?" She was met from waves of dismissal from everyone so picking up her cup she left the room.

Max, had found paperwork had not been the thing to take his mind off his cheek. Reading through the case notes had made him frown often and when he frowned his cheek hurt. Pushing himself from his desk he wondered briefly if he should call Millie on the pretext of checking up on Annie and confirming he wouldn't be pressing charges. He flicked through his address book before realising that he didn't have a home number for her. He'd have to go to the front desk and fetch it. On his way he passed Jo's desk and glanced at the screen before stopping and taking a closer look at the woman in the photo. He clicked on to the next photo and there she was – red haired and looking much better than she had last night, smiling shyly at whoever was behind the camera and twiddling a straw through her fingers.

"Max, what on earth do you think your doing?" Jo asked him coming back into the room. She'd forgotten her purse and had returned for it to find Max leaning over her desk, staring at her computer screen.

"What are you doing looking at..." he checked the screen, " Mike Carson's photos?"

Jo signed. She really didn't want to get into all of this with him – he'd been the person to put Daniel Blake away and if he knew someone was carrying on his "business" he'd demand to be involved.

"Why, I don't think its got anything to do with you."

"This woman," he tapped the screen, "do you know her?"

"No. why do you?" Jo was searching through her bag but looked up at Max's answer.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do."

"Well who is she then?"

"She's called Annabel Brown. She's PC Millie Browns sister and she happens to be at her house right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I created the character of Annie Brown and the Carsons but the entire concept of "The Bill" and its characters belongs to someone else. **

Millie walked into her living room and smiled at the figure curled up on her couch.

"Here," she handed over a cup of tea and settled herself down on the armchair.

Annie wished her sister had just left her alone. When she was sleeping she wasn't thinking about drugs and the best way to give Millie the slip so she could slip out and buy some.

"So, Millie, listen. I was thinking maybe I could go out and stretch my legs? I've been cramped up in a police cell all night and it's such a nice day." She let her eyes drift over to the window but she was concentrating so hard on maintaining being casual, she didn't notice the tea slopping down over the edge of the cup and onto the floor. Mille bit her lip and looked at her sister. She'd seen the shakes and knew that Annie was craving drugs. She knew this point would be coming when her sister tried to slip out and she still hadn't made up her mind on what to do. She couldn't bear to see her sister hurting but on the other hand to actually let her go and buy something that would help kill her...she hated herself for even thinking she could let her sister go.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I'll come with you, let me just grab my purse."

Annie looked up quickly and stood up quickly, letting the cup fall on the floor, the china smashing but neither one of them made to pick it up.

"I meant on my own." Annie held her breathe – she didn't think her sister was stupid but on the other hand other than dealing with junkies she didn't have any clue about them. Annie shuddered as the word "junkie" entered her mind. She didn't want to be one, she didn't feel like one, but that is exactly what people classified her as. Max Carter had said it about her last night after all.

"Annie, I don't think that's a very good idea, do you?"

"Millie, please." Annie was pleading with her sister and their eyes met. She could see Millie biting her lip and hated herself for putting her thorough this but at the same time she wasn't sure how to cope without them. A shrill noise broke through the silence and Annie pulled her phone from her back pocket, before hanging up on whoever was calling her. She didn't need to deal with his questions right now.

"Who was that?" Annie debated lying but decided against it, Mille would see straight through her.

"It was Mike."

"Your boyfriend?" Annie nodded and sat back down deciding she might as well tell Mille some things about her boyfriend – while emitting all the crucial details.

"Mike doesn't know I do drugs. He'd go mental if he found out he really hates them." She threw her head back and Mille saw the tears escaping her eyes.

"Look if you really want to go out, we can go but I'm not letting you buy drugs while your here Annie." She paused. "I've been looking into rehabs around here and getting information from work. There's a really good one in the next town over. I think we should get you checked in."

Annie looked at her and nodded slowly before her phone beeped with a text. She took it out and opened it before she started screaming and threw it across the room.

"No, Millie he's found me, he knows where I am. Millie I have to go now, please let me go." She was crying and shaking, tears falling down her face and heading towards the door.

"Annie, calm down please tell me what's wrong." She made her way towards Annie, but she slipped, cutting her hand on the broken china from earlier. She stood up, ignoring the stinging pain in her hand and threw her arms around Annie holding her to her chest, stroking her hair with her good hand and making shhing noises.

"Millie please, I cant stay here. He'll get me and you too."

"Who will sweetie?"

"My drug dealer. Millie he's a big time dealer and I owe him money. A lot of money. I ran from home to try and get rid of him, but he sent me a text Millie, of this address."

"That doesn't mean he's found you, sweetie."

"Oh great, so he sent to me as a threat to you, that makes me feel so much better." She was calming down now, her breathing coming more and more evenly.

"I am a police officer you know, I can look after myself." The kidnapping flashed through Annie's mind but she decided not to mention it.

"Look, here's the important issue how much do you owe him?"

"£2,000. I'm sorry it just kept building up and then mum refused to give me any more money and he started adding interest and now I have no idea what to do, Millie."

"It'll be alright. I'm here." Annie was clutching Mille to here silent tears falling down her face when there was a knock on the door. Thinking fast, Millie ushered Annie into her bedroom and went to answer the door getting another shock that day as saw the figures of DS Max Carter and DC Jo Masters standing outside her door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – **Annie, Mike and Danny are mine, but nothing else is.

**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, they really make my day :)**

**MissLala73**** – hope you enjoy. **

"Did she hurt you?" Max asked as soon as Millie opened the door. She glanced down at her hand and shook her head, a small frown on her face, wondering if this was a social call. Max hadn't liked to admit it but as soon as he saw Millie's hand all rational thoughts had gone from his head as he worried if Annie had attacked her. He knew junkies. He knew that they would do anything to get their next fix and that as Annie had been in the cells all night she hadn't scored recently. He saw Jo's and Millie's confused expressions and quickly re –arranged his facial expressions, wiping the concern off them. "Is she here?" He stepped into Millie's flat, pushing past her and going into the living room. Completely outraged – but also slightly shocked at how close he had been - she turned to Jo. "What's going on?"

"Sorry Millie but do you mind if we come in and talk to...Annie is it?" Millie nodded. "Only we think she might be able to help us – help me – with a case."

"Sure, come in." Millie stood back and allowed Jo to come in. "Take a seat in the living room, I'll be though in a second. Just, clearing myself up." She walked into the kitchen needing to take a quick breather – she could still smell Max from when he'd walked so close to her and all the old feeling were coming back. She really didn't need this now, she needed to focus on her sister. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the sink.

"Is she here?" Max had appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, Searge. She's in the bedroom, I'll go and get her as soon as I've seen to this." She turned and ran her hand under the tap, flinching as the cold water hit her wound.

"Here, let me help you." He came over to her and gently turned her hand over, using his fingers to spread the water over the worst of the cuts. He had no idea what had possessed him to do this, but he was glad now. Her skin was soft and he traced the longest cut on the back of her hand. Max saw her flinching but she didn't say anything and he felt his admiration for her grow. He turned the tap off and spotting a tea towel on the side, he grabbed it and wrapped her hand inside. Her elbow was bent and he was standing so close to her, he could smell her scent. Her eyes looked up at him and they could both feel the others breathe on their face.

"Millie," he whispered softly and bent his head closer to hers, waiting for the moment her pink lips would touch his.

"Mills, can I come out now?" The yell from her bedroom jolted Millie awake and she jerked her head back and looked away before hurrying out the room. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breathe before opening the door to her room.

"Annie, the police want to talk to you. They think you can help them with something. Do you think your up to it?" She was working so hard on keeping her breathing normal and steady and speaking in a calm voice. She looked around the room and then noticed several stripes of what looked like purple cloth all over her floor. Annie, noticing her gaze, blushed.

"Oops, sorry about that. I got a bit crazy in here and uh you know your purple turtle neck.....I sort of cut it up. To be honest Mills, I think I was doing you a favour, it was really horrible, I still don't know why you brought it." Millie felt a smile touch her lips. Annie had always proclaimed her to have terrible taste in clothes and she felt she should be grateful that Annie hadn't gone in her closet. "Anyway you say the police wanted to talk to me? How do you know that? Or is it like some spooky police workers thing you always know when your relatives are in trouble." Annie was laughing at her own little joke and Millie rolled her eyes.

"Well, someone's clearly in a better mood. Come on, they're in the living room."

*

Max heard the yell and then felt Millie move. He opened his mouth to speak but she had gone before he could say anything. Banging his fist down on the sink, he threw his head back. He had been so close. Maybe it was for the best, really it wasn't like anything could happen. But ever since that idea had been planted in his mind last night, he couldn't get rid of it. And what shocked him was that he didn't want to. He'd wanted her so much just then. Last time these thoughts had been running through his head – when she was kidnapped – he'd managed to throw himself into finding her, and dismissed his feeling for her as guilt. When he'd offered to take her for a drink, he put it down to being a good boss offering support to his worker and when she'd rejected him, he'd promised himself to always think about what he did before he did it where Millie Brown was concerned. Of course that had been completely blown out the window now. He heard someone laughing, and he stood up as he remembered the reason he was there. Coming out the kitchen he saw Annie standing in a doorway, Millie in front of her. They both turned and walked into the living room and he followed behind them.

"I thought you said they were here? I can only see one." Annie had her back to him as he entered, but he slipped past her and sat down in an armchair.

"Oh, god not him." Annie was staring daggers at Millie. Why the hell had she allowed him into her house? He was the man who almost got her shot for gods sake!

"Annie, this is DC Jo Master and you already know DS Max Carter." Of course, Annie thought, they were her bosses and she didn't need Annie showing her up. Not wanting to cause her sister any more worry she signed and changed her attitude. The sooner they got talking the sooner they'd be out of here and she could take a look inside Millie's closet. She almost shuddered at the though of what disasters she would find in there.

"Sorry. Millie said you wanted to talk to me? How can I help you?" She sat next to Millie on the sofa, facing Jo. Max frowned but stopped quickly as the pain in his cheek throbbed again – switching to completely different emotions in a second must be a Brown thing.

"Listen, Annie we were wondering what you know about a Mike Carson?" Jo was glad to be finally getting down to the reason she was here – she liked Millie sure but she didn't really know her, never before having worked closely with her on a case and she had a job to do. She noticed Annie's eyes darting to Millie's face.

"Mike Carson? Why? Has something happened?"

"No. We're making general enquires about his whereabouts. We think he might be able to help us with something."

"Haven't heard from him sorry." Millie stood up.

"Annie, can I have a word with you please?" They both left the room, Max and Jo wondering what was going on.

*

"What's going on, Annie? I thought you said Mike called you today?"

"He did, but I didn't speak to him did I?"

"Are you going to tell them what they need to know?"

"Are you asked me to rat my boyfriend out?"

"Annie, I'm trying to protect you. I don't know what they want him for but it sounds serious."

"Well I know what they want him for ok? And telling the police where to find my boyfriend isn't a good move for our relationship."

"They wont tell him it was you."

"But he'll find out about the drugs."

"They wont being you into it Annie, not if they don't have to."

"I'm already in it, Millie don't you understand? His dad, is my drug dealer. OK they want him to tell them where to find his dad and to do that they'll get to him, use me as bait." They heard movement from the other room and Millie lowered her voice.

"Please, Annie. For me." Jo and Max appeared in the doorway.

" 21 Mount Olive Court, Lincoln estate in Hanwell, the town just outside Canley." Annie turned and pushed her way through them and Jo nodded bye to Mille before heading for the front door.

"Good job PC Brown." Millie glared at Max.

"I didn't do it for your precious case. I did it because shes my sister and I have to protect her against everything." Millie walked to the door Jo had exited through and pulled it wider.

"If you don't mind I think you have someone you need to speak to." She watched Max walk out her door and down into the street below.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – **Annie, Mike and Danny are mine. Everything else, belongs to someone else.

Sorry about how long its taken me to update, so here you go!

"Thanks." Annie had appeared at the door of the living room, her eyes downcast. Millie – who had been tidying up to try and take her minds off things – sat back on her knees and looked at her.

"For what?"

"Not telling them about Danny." Mille's forehead wrinkled and she stood up.

"Who's Danny?"

"Oh right, I forgot you didn't know. Danny is Mike's dad." Millie watched her as she picked up a magazine and started flicking through it – she was trying to be casual but Millie noticed the stiff movements.

"Your dealer. So, what was I supposed to tell them?" She concentrated on remembering the few snippets Annie had supplied her with.

"The text."

*

"Max, we're here." Jo glances at the DS next to her and wondered what was going through his mind. He'd been quiet ever since he'd joined her at the car and apart from telling her where to go he hadn't said anything.

They both got out the car and made their way over to the second block of flats.

"Looks nice."

"Yeah, well if your dads one of the biggest drug dealers of Canley you wouldn't be living in a squat would you?" Max pressed his finger against the button for 21 and a groggy sounding voice came on the line.

"Yeah, top one mate, thanks." Casting glances at each other, they walked up the two flights of stairs and came to a brown front door. Reaching for their warrant cars Jo knocked on the door and they waited.

"DS Carter and DC Jo Masters, Sun Hill police." They flashed their cards at the tall blonde haired man who had opened the door. He was only wearing underpants and a white t-shirt and his eyes were scrunched up with sleep.

"Your not the pizza guy." He signed. "Well I guess you best come in then." He leaned back against the wall to let them pass. "The living room is right through here." He shut the door and followed them, then slumped down on the couch.

"Where did you say you were from again?" Jo – carefully picking up boxes and cups by the edge and then placing them on the floor, sat on the arm of a chair. Max was leaning against the wall looking around a frown in his face.

"Sun Hill police station." Mike glanced at Jo as she answered, his face wrinkling again as he tried to remember something.

"Where abouts is that? Only it sounds quite familiar but I know its not from round here."

"Our station is based in Canley." They watched Mike's face come alive as different emotions flashed on it.

"Have you come to give me bad news?" They detected the forced calmness in his voice and exchanged a look.

"No, we're just here for a chat about your dad, Mike." Jo smiled at him – she didn't think he'd talk if he thought they were hiding something from him.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he spoke again it was in a flat voice.

"I don't know where he is. I stopped all commutation and moved out as soon as I found out..." his eyes flew open and he glared at them. "I haven't had anything to do with him for about a month now. I swear."

"Are you sure about that Mr. Carson?" Max spoke for the first time. He didn't know what it was but he didn't trust him.

"Yes. I found out something about him as soon as I did I left. I cant bear to be near him. Is that all you wanted?" He made to stand up but seemed to think better of it when Max shifted his weight. Although Mike was taller than Max, he didn't fancy getting into a fight with anyone who'd had police training.

"So what made you stop talking to him? What did you find out? I presume you already knew about his business." Jo had just driven for half and hour and she was determined not to leave until she had something solid to go on – it had taken this long to track him down she wasn't giving up now.

"I know what he does yes."

"You didn't answer my first question. What did he do?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"You stopped talking to him and moved out. Seems like it matters to us." Mike threw himself against the back of the sofa and glared at them. Sensing he was giving up Max gestured at Jo to join him in another room.

"We'll be back in a minute, excuse me." She entered the kitchen which was more overflowing with rubbish than the living room. "What?" She directed at Max who was leaning against the fridge.

"What if we tell him we know Annie?" Jo signed – she knew this had been coming.

"And what do you think that will do?"

"Look, when we arrived he seemed to think that we'd come to give him bad news. Aren't the only people he knows in Canley Annie and his dad? Considering he's not even talking to his dad, my bet is he's worried about her."

"How do we know he only knows two people in Canley?"

"He only lived there for a short time how many friends do you think he made?"

"Some people can make friends pretty easily Max. Anyway, how would he know that Annie's in Canley? Doesn't she live on the outskirts?"

"We could still tell him. He is her boyfriend after all. He must care about her." Jo raised her eyebrows – basing what would happen if they played on the emotions of people wasn't usually a tactic Max employed but she had to admit, this time it was a good one.

"Alright. So what do we say?"

"Leave it to me." Max walked past her back into the living and she frowned but followed him.

"So, Mike. Nice place this."

"My granddad left it to me."

"So you live here alone?"

"Yep."

"Not very clean is it?"

"Have you come to have a go at my cleaning skills? Bit pointless isn't it, considering you charge people for wasting police time." Max almost smiled – he could see why Annie and Mike liked each other.

"Just making conversation. So do you have many people come over?"

"Not really. I grew up here, went to primary school. Then we moved, then dad went to jail we moved to Canley, and then I moved back. That enough life history enough for you?"

"So you don't have any women back here then? Funny, the most popular guy in my high school looked just like you – I'd have thought you'd be getting all the girls."

"Nope." They'd both sensed Mike tense up even though he hadn't moved.

"Oh so you have no one special in your life?"

"Look you seem very nice, DS Carter but your not my type. You have a extra piece of equipment if you get my drift." Jo was concentrating very hard on trying not to laugh while Max's frown increased. Ignoring the pain in his cheek he made towards the door.

"Well I can see we're not going to get anything out of you . Jo call PC Brown tell her we're on our way back." Mike moved suddenly, blocking their way out of the door. Jo catching on quickly stood up and followed Max.

"Mr. Carson, if you don't mind we really do have work to do. Was there anything else you wanted to tell us?"

"I remembered why I'd heard of Sun Hill."

"I thought it was because you lived in Canley?"

"That's not all." He hesitate. "Look, your PC Brown. Does she have a sister?" Jo was getting fed up. She wanted to go back to the office – this was obviously a dead end.

"Mike, we know about you and Annie. She's fine, she's staying at her sisters for the time being."

"She's in Canley? What the hell is she thinking?" Exchanging bewildered glances, Jo and Max went back into the living room.

"Mike, what's going on?"

"The reason I stopped talking to my dad was because I found out he'd been supplying Annie with drugs. I cant believe she'd be so stupid as to go there. I told him if he ever went near her again I'd hurt him. I wont have her going through the same thing as mum."

"Mike, Annie's fine. Her sister is looking after her, and she wouldn't let anything happen to her, she cares about her as much as you do, ok?" Jo was calming him down and eventually his head snapped up, a smile on his face.

"Thank you. Listen, I'm really sorry I cant be of more help, but do you have a number? If I see or hear from him, I'll get in touch I promise." They handed over their cards and allowed themselves to be lead out Max wondering if everybody he came in contact with today was going to flip their moods on and off. As they reached the car Jo signed.

"Great, back to square one."

"Not really. I think we should go and have another chat with Annie Brown, don' you?" Max could image Millie's face when they turned up on her doorstep again, but he quickly pushed it aside as he climbed in the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – Annie, Mike & Danny are my creation. Everything else, in fact is someone's else's....or several other peoples.

Millie opened the door and her shoulders dropped as she was faced with Max and Jo.

"Again?" She asked but she let them pass though to the living room.

"Look Millie, we're really sorry but we have to do our job and we think Annie knows more than she's letting on." Jo felt she should offer some explanation Max just having passed right by Millie without even looking at her. Millie nodded and smiled at the older DC. She liked Jo and she understood all to well having to go through with the different aspects of your job even if you didn't like them or even feel them necessary.

"Annie," she called out gently knocking on her bedroom door. Annie had gone for a lie down after their brief chat earlier and Millie had left her to it. Pushing open the door she saw Annie lying on the bed, duvet up to her chin – but she was staring at the ceiling and Millie could see the shake of her shoulders. "Jo and Max...I mean DC Masters and..."

"I know who you mean thanks." Annie's sharp snap was at odds with her appearance but Millie didn't even flinch. She knew much worse was to come.

"Are you up to talking to them?"

"Yes, I'm flipping fantastic, cant you see that?"

"Annie...." Millie bit her lip and moved closer to the bed but Annie shuffled sideways, away from her.

"Are you going to get them then? I'm not going out there, I don't have the strength." Millie stood still for a second. She didn't really like anyone she wasn't close to in her bedroom and the idea of letting Max in – but she shook herself out of it quickly and went to get them. She couldn't really let personal feelings in the way of a case.

"Annie said she'll speak to you in the bed room." She nodded to the open door and waited for them to go in. Leading the way Max strolled into Millie's bedroom and took a quick glance around. Noticing over a chair a short and silky nightgown he raised and eyebrow. Millie, clocking the garment at the same time, met Max's gaze and felt herself blush as she took in his expression.

"I'll leave you to it, just call me if you need anything." She hurried out the room leaving them to get on with it.

"So, Annie."

"So, Max." Annie felt Max's glare but she was past caring. She could only think of one thing and as Millie wasn't even there she could finally take her dislike out the man responsible for her sisters kidnapping.

"We've had a chat with Mike Carson."

"I know I gave you the address, remember? God, I cant believe you work in the police force if you cant even remember what happened less than two hours ago." Annie was still staring at the ceiling but she felt Max's glare intensify. Gosh, she thought, if looks could kill.

"Well he told us some interesting things about you."

"I'll bet he did." She sat up , the purple cover falling off her. "Look, cut the crap ok? What do you want?" She fixed them with a glare Max had been on the receiving end many times before. Finding it disconcerting how much she looked like Millie all of a sudden he turned his glare away over to the far wall and let Jo take over.

"Annie, when visiting Mike he told us about his dad supplying you with drugs. Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"You didn't ask. All you wanted to know is if I'd heard from Mike. I gave you what you wanted."

"We're not having a go, Annie. We're here to ask you now though, so anything you have can help us."

"And what makes you think I'm going to help you two times in one day? Millie promised me you wouldn't say anything to Mike about the drugs, but I'm guessing you did."

"Actually, Mike was the one to bring you up. He already knew about his dad being your dealer." Annie's face flashed with shock and she shook her head.

"No. No way. He had no idea, I made sure of that."

"Annie, that's why he moved out and stopped talking to his dad."

"He stopped talking to his dad?" Jo nodded. "What the hell was he thinking? What a idiot. Where's my bloody phone?" Throwing back the covers Annie jumped out of bed and ran through to the living room. They followed her though and saw her and Millie standing in the middle of the room. Millie was holding Annie's arms at her side and telling her to calm down while Annie was screaming and crying. Millie threw them a dark look over her shoulder and Max could guess she thought him the cause of the fit.

"Annie, sweetie, calm down ok? Deep breathes. Now, what is it?" Annie shook her head again and Mille turned round. "Look, do you mind giving us a minute? I think it would be best if I talked to my sister in private." She could barley hide the distain in her voice and although Max was gearing up for the fight – she should at least have got the full story before judging people – he followed Jo into the kitchen.

"Annie, what happened?"

"Millie, please I need my phone, I need to speak to Mike."

"Alright. Look, it's in the kitchen. I'll get it once you explain to me what happened."

"Fine. They said that Mike knows about his dad being my dealer. And that he stopped talking to him. If Mike really isn't speaking to him...Millie he could come after me. Mike was the only thing protecting me. Danny might not show it but he loves Mike and wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

"But you and Mike are still going out right? So he'll still leave you alone wont he?" Annie shook her head.

"If Mike has already stopped speaking to him, then Danny wont care about hurting him anymore – he's already lost him, why would he?" Millie gave a tight lipped smile at Annie and walked to the kitchen. Picking up Annie's phone off the side and completely ignoring the figures she turned to make her way back to Annie. As she passed the front door she noticed something on the door mat. Leaning over to pick it up she saw it was a photo – of her arriving with Annie last night. Flipping the photo over, there was one line scrawled along the back.

_Now I've got you...or her if you don't pay._

"Mille, something wrong?" She turned around to find herself looking into Max's face.

"No, of course not." She smiled at him and walked into the living room – but Max noticed her scrunch something in her hand and place it in her pocket.

*

"Annie wants you to leave now, please." Millie had appeared in the doorway of the kitchen again. Max looked up at her. He'd returned to the kitchen and him and Jo had sat listening to the muted conversation they knew was taking place in the living room.

"Millie we really need to speak to her. She might know where Danny Carson is."

"She doesn't."

"How do you know?" She turned to speak to Max.

"She's been here all day, her phones been there. I'd know if he'd been in touch." Max noticed her hand enter her side pocket. Jo's phone rang and she excused herself from the kitchen. Realising that this wasn't going to go anywhere Jo nodded her goodbye to Millie left through the front door. Millie turned back to face Max, noticing him eyeing her.

"You don't believe me do you? You think I'm lying."

"You told me earlier that you have to protect her. If she turned Danny Carson in I'm sure plenty of people would like to hurt her." Millie's expression turned.

"How about I tell her that? I'm sure she'll be more inclined to help you then."

"More than she already is you mean?"

"She gave you Mike."

"Which was a dead end."

"She cant give you something she doesn't have Max."

"Millie?" Annie had appeared at the doorway. Her eyes were red and Millie went straight to hug her. "Can I have some water please?" Max who was nearest to the sink turned to get her a glass and filled it up, passing it to her. Noticing how Millie and Annie were both looking at him he cleared his throat and turned away.

"Crap, Mills I'm sorry." Turing back to the women he noticed Annie was now holding an empty glass and Millie had the contents all over her front.

"It's alright. I'll just get changed. Max you should go, Jo's waiting." She threw the jumped she'd been wearing over one of the chairs and with Annie following her exited the kitchen. Grabbing this chance, Max fumbled about in Millie's pocket and found the edge of something. Pulling it out, he heard footsteps in the hall and quickly shoved it in his jacket pocket.

"I thought you were leaving?" Annie was glaring at him again as she moved to the far side of the kitchen and opened a cupboard.

"I was just going." Leaving the kitchen he left out the front door and back down to Jo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – Annie, Mike, Danny – mine. Everything else – not mine. **

Max waited until the end of the day to retrieve the scrunched up photo from his pocket. He wasn't sure what it was and he didn't want to have to explain himself unless he had to. The CID offices were empty apart from him, Jo leaving early and the rest of the force leaving for the pub some 10 minutes ago all happy because they'd managed to crack some big case. Carefully pressing the photo out he studied it. He could make out Millie and Annie and he recognised the front of Millie's house. Noting the brown shawl wrapped around Annie's shoulders he deduced that this must have been taken the day Millie came to pick Annie up from the station. Flipping the photo round he read the message on the back and his face pulled into his usual frown. Pushing his chair back he looked at his watch and deciding that it wasn't to late to call round he hurried from the office the photo still clutched in his hand.

*

Millie turned over on the sofa the covers rustling. Annie was sleeping in her bed and the only thing that could be heard was the gently snoring of Millie's flat mate. Millie had spent the whole evening searching for the photo – she didn't want Annie to see it. She was scared enough as it was, and Millie was afraid this would tip her over the edge. She'd searched all her pockets on the jumper she'd been wearing and then all over the kitchen and hallway but she still hadn't been able to find it. When Annie had asked her what she was doing Millie decided to keep looking later – Annie was the most important thing at the moment and she needed something to distract her. They'd curled up on the sofa watching girly films and swooning over the hot men. Annie had expressed her liking for tall blonde men and Millie had said she preferred dark haired men herself. "And brooding, and closed off...." Annie had shut up at a quick glance from Millie but they had both dissolved in giggles Millie only briefly wondering if her crush was that obvious.

Mille threw her legs over the edge of the sofa and went to the kitchen with the idea of getting some water floating around when she saw a figure approaching her door. Throwing her dressing gown around herself she peered out the spy hole and signed when she saw Max.

"What the hell?" Max, who had just been about to knock couldn't stop his face registering surprise but he quickly covered it up and settled back into his usual frown. "Can I come in?"

"It's 11. At night."

"Yeah, sorry, just...." Max didn't like being made to feel stupid or have his wrong choices said aloud. He saw Millie glaring but she stepped back and he passed her, going to sit down in her kitchen. She turned her head away as he passed something he noticed.

"What's this about?"

"It's about Danny Carson."

"Yeah I guessed. What else could it...oh." As she remembered their earlier encounter she blushed and looked away.

"I found this earlier." He withdrew the photo and placed it on the kitchen counter. Millie gasped.

"Where did you get that? You had no right..."

"Millie, this is important. Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"Because it's nothing to do with you." She made to snatch the photo off the table but Max was to quick for her and grabbed her hand.

"Of course it's something to do with us. We're trying to find Danny Carson and you hide things like this from us."

"Oh and how do you know it's from Danny?" She was well aware of his hand on hers and finding it hard to concentrate on the conversation.

"Is it?"

"Yes." She pulled her hand away and brushed her hair back.

"What's he talking about? On the photo?"

"I thought you were the detective?" Max eyed her and she tried to keep eye contact but she dropped her gaze first.

"How much?" Millie's glare at the table top increased and Max knew he was down the right path.

"How much?" He repeated.

"It's got nothing to do with you. I think you should leave now." She made to stand up but Max was again to quick for her, blocking her way out of the door.

"Millie," his voice was so low now she had to concentrate to hear it. "We can help her, you know we can."

"She doesn't need your help. She has me."

"I'm sure you can do so much to help her." Mille opened her mouth to release a stream of abuse at him. What the hell was she thinking, liking someone who put her down every chance he got? The words were on the very tip of her mouth.

"Not again! Leave us alone cant you?" She felt the words die on her lips as she looked round Max's arm and saw Annie standing at the edge of the doorway, hair all messed up from just getting out of bed. She was staring at the back of Max's head with intense dislike. She felt Max's arm dropped as he turned to face Annie.

"Listen, Annie. I know you don't like me very much but I have an idea. It'll help you get Danny Carson off your back."

"Millie..." Annie turned her attention to her sister who just shook her head.

"She didn't tell me anything, it's my job. Look would you be willing to go along with a sting?"

"A what?" Annie's expression was confused. Millie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You arrange to meet up with Danny. Police officers will be there to arrest Danny as soon as we catch him with the drugs.

"What drugs?"

"You'll contact him to buy more drugs off him."

"Max..." Millie's voice was weak as she tried to break into the conversation.

"He wont give me any more. Not until I pay him."

"How much?"

"£2,000."

"Fine, we should be able to arrange that. When we arrest him we'll get the money back off him, we wouldn't go around paying off junkies debts."

"Wow, if that's the way you talk to everyone I'm amazed you get anything done."

"Will you do it?"

"No." Annie and Max's head whipped around to see Millie with the biggest glare on her face.

"Get Out." Her voice was icy cold and she was glaring as Max and trying hard to breathe normally.

"Millie...."

"Max, I meant it. Get out now." Max, remembering that they were in the kitchen were many shape objects were held decided to make him leave and come back at a more reasonable time. When she'd had sleep she's think differently. With a curt nod to the sisters he left the kitchen his mind on how he'd manage to talk Jo round.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – Danny, Mike, Annie are from my brain. Nothing else is though.

Happy Birthday feebee17, hope you enjoy!

And please visit and join - .#?gid=221054290285&ref=mf Thank you.

"Annie, come on. It's time to get up." Millie smiled as she heard grunting from the other side of the door. Last night Annie had tried to question her, but Millie had snapped at her to go back to bed and forget about it. Millie had kept waking up in the night though and found it hard to go back to sleep.

"Do I have to get up?"

"Yes, we've got to go to Phoebe 's birthday party."

"Who the hell is Phoebe?"

"My next door neighbour. She's a very sweet and lovely lady and I promised her we'd go. Plus I think it will be good for you to get out the house for a while. Even if it is just next door."

"I have no clothes."

"Borrow some."

"From you? Millie please, no one would wear your clothes."

"I do."

She heard Annie chuckling but also the rustle of bed sheets so she moved back from the door and returned to wrapping up Phoebe's gift.

"Right, shall we go then?" Millie looked up and signed. Once again her sister seemed to have taken the scissors to her wardrobe and was wearing a short sparkly dress that had once been a long sparkly and extremely loose dress. She shook her head but the thought that Annie looked better floated through her mind.

"Come on then." Annie smiled at her sister and followed her out the flat.

When they got to the party loads of people were there spilling out the doorway. Millie was glad she was off duty tonight, she had a feeling this could be a long one and would not like to the uniformed police officer that would have to come and tell them to turn the music down – some of the people who lived in the flats were what Annie would call "Fuddy-duddys" and would phone the station at about 11 to come and close the party down. Pushing herself through the door of the party she went to find the party girl and hand over her present. Annie was right behind her.

They'd been at the party for about two hours when Millie noticed she hadn't seen Annie for a while. Excusing herself from the conversation she was currently having she went through the house to find her. Catching a glance of ginger hair and a brown shawl she relaxed but decided to keep a closer eye on her. She knew Annie would hate it if she crowed her so she'd left her alone for a while. Millie hearing her name being called gave another swift look at Annie and ducked back into the living room. Pulling out her phone she texted Annie "One more hour, then I promise we can go. You Alright?"

_Beep. Beep. _

Annie who was bent over double tensed as she heard her phone go off. Pulling it out she saw Millie's number on the screen and she froze. Gingerly flipping the phone open she relaxed as she saw the message. Firing off a quick reply she looked up at the station in front of her. Searching through her pockets she pulled out a card and signed. Tapping the number into her phone she couldn't help herself hoping that he wasn't going to pick up.

"DS Carter, Sun Hill Police," making a face at herself in the glass she spoke.

"Hey, Carter. Listen its Annabel."

"Who?"

"Annabel Brown. You know Millie's sister? You keep turning up at her flat, to talk to me and then disappearing to the kitchen with her? Any of this sounding familiar?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh nice. So I've come here to do you a favour and help you catch Danny Carson and your rude to me. Well you know what..."

"Wait, your going to help me catch Danny Carson? Why?"

"I'm outside Sun Hill can I come up?"

"Come on then."

Snapping her phone shut she made her way into the offices and waited for Max to come down and collect her. She smiled at the police woman on the front desk but she only had an hour to get this done and then get back to the party. She'd left her brown shawl with a random ginger haired lady and asked her carry it around as she had to sneak off and her sister was watching her. The lady had refused at first but Annie hadn't given up and eventually the lady had taken the shawl just to get rid of her.

Seeing Max through the doors she made her way over to him. He pointed her into an interview room at the side of the office and she sat down in a green chair at the desk. Max perched on the end of it.

"So you want me to help me catch Danny Carson?"

"Yep."

"Why?" Silence. "Well I assume its not just so you don't have to pay off your debuts although I suppose..."

"Hey. Look I cant stand you and apparently you cant stand me but we both want the same thing. I need you to help me and you need me to help you."

"What makes you think I don't like you?" Annie closed her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"Well from what I've heard from Millie, you do seem to treat everyone this way, so I'm very sorry for acting like it's just me you don't like. Can we please just get on with this? What do you want me to do?"

"Can I ask why you've decided to help me now?"

"First of all I didn't decided not to help you, my sister was the one who threw you out. Mostly its because of Mike. I love him and his dad is such a bad influence on him. Making him deal drugs when...um. He wont get arrested will he?" Max shook his head – he didn't care about some kid who was forced to do drug dealing – he wanted the organ grinder not the monkey. "Also Danny's been sending me texts."

"What kind?"

"Lets just say not very nice ones." Max saw something in her eyes and felt his blood chill.

"About you?" She shook her head. "About Millie?" She nodded.

"Right. Can I see them?" She pulled the phone from her pocket and he scrolled through them stopping on the last one from Millie. "Does Millie know your here?"

"No. Listen you saw her last night, no way was she going to let me do this. But this is something I need to do alright, for all my loved ones not just me. Look Millie likes to think that she's tough and can look after herself but she needs protecting. Other wise look what happens." Max nodded.

"Annie, what I need you to do is call Danny and set up a meeting. Tell him you've got his money and you need some more drugs. Find out when he's getting some, Jo said he had a massive shipment coming in but we cant figure out where."

"They'll be coming into the docklands Bay – you know the one that hasn't been used for years – on Sunday at midnight."

"What? You sure?"

"Course I am, always the same place always the same time every two months. I wouldn't get your hopes up though, Danny wont be there to collect them. He gets several of his buyers to go there and collect them for him and hide them at their place."

"He trusts junkies with large shipments of drugs?"

"Well after the first guy was put in hospital and then jail for stealing some, yeah the junkies know not to mess with him. Anyway he only sends the ones he trusts."

"Oh so he trusts you then?"

"For some reason. But like I said he wont be there, so that's a dead end."

"Wait if he sends you to pick up the drugs yourself he wont have the drugs on him after you pay him. And he might go to jail if we catch him with your money but it'll be your word against his while you'll be paying him."

"Great a junkie against an ex-offender. That'll be fun. Anyway it don't matter, I can get him to come with drugs."

"How?"

"I'll use Mike. Phone Danny and tell him that Mike wants to meet up and sell some more drugs. We've done it before."

"But Mike isn't talking to Danny."

"I can get him to come. If he thinks I'm danger he'll turn up."

"You sure you want to do this?" Annie nodded.

"I cant do anything else. I've already put Millie in enough danger."

"What about you mum and dad?" Annie rolled her eyes.

"It's not that they don' t care. Only dads always off working and mum spends all her time going to all these social events. She likes her place at the top of the community, organising all these functions. When Mille came up last year she tried asking my mum to take me to groups up there, but mum really does not want anything harming her position and having a drug addicted daughter wont place her on others Christmas cards list. Mille brought me down here for a while and took me to groups here but most of the people there knew who she was and they didn't really want to talk about how far they went to get drugs in front of a police officer." Annie signed and fidgeted. "Look I know your only doing this for your case and I know usually you'd inform my family about this, but can you promise me not to tell Millie?"

"Sure." Max twisted his lips into what passed for a smile and left her in the room to fill Jo in on what was happening. "Wait here, I'll be back soon." Annie pulled her phone towards her and tapped off a quick message to Millie.

_Beep. Beep. _

Mike turned up. Gone for a walk. Be back soon.

Mille studied the text from her sister and bit down on her lip. Something about it just didn't sit right. As far as she knew Mike hadn't contacted Annie so how would he know where she was staying? Saying her goodbyes as quick as possible she entered her flat and called Annie's phone. As soon as it went to voicemail she made up her mind. Grabbing her coat and her car keys she made her way out of the flat and down to her car. She had no idea where Annie was but she was going to drive around Canley until she found her.

"Done." Max frowned as he came back into the room. Annie was sitting where she had been but her phone was in front of her.

"Done what?"

"Danny's going to meet me tonight. Docklands Bay. 8pm. Mike will meet me there at 7.30, cause no way would his dad hand over the drugs without seeing him. I have a feeling that Danny will have people with the drugs on the outskirts of the bay and then he'll call them to hand them over. He'll check them make sure everything is there then hand them over to Mike, and some to me as long as I've given him the money. You'll need to give your officers strict order to keep out of sight because if his junkies see anyone they wont hand them over."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Apart from one thing."

"What?"

"How to deal with Millie."


	12. Chapter 12

**HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!**

**Disclaimer – **see previous chapters.

"Annie? Annie?" Millie placed the key in her front door and made her way into her home, hoping to see her sister in there. After glancing into her and her flat mates room though she had to concede that she was not yet back from wherever she had gone. Millie had her fears – after all her sister was a drug addict who owned her dealer a great deal of money. Millie had only come home to change her clothes – she'd spilt a bottle of water over her trousers when waiting at some traffic lights. Opening her closet doors and peering at them with eyes half shut, she was amazed to see that Annie had completely re-arranged it for her. All the fancy, expensive / clothes that other people had given to her or made her buy were now at the front. Millie quickly dismissing the idea of rummaging through her clothes until she found her usual jeans and turtleneck pulled the first things she found which she thought would be easiest to run in. Sliding a loose medium length black skirt over her legs, she yanked a plain white top over her head, failing to pick up the hair band that fell to the floor leaving her red curls to settle round her shoulders. Flicking a glance out the window she found a pair of black tights in one of her drawers, put them on and rammed her feet into flat black shoes. Reaching for a green wool coat she belted it round her waist and was running out her door only five minutes later, hitting re-dial for Annie's number and praying she would answer.

*

Annie cast a quick glance at her phone and bit her lip as she read the name on it. Flicking a hate – filled glance at Max she spoke up.

"You could at least let me talk to her – tell her I'm with Mike."

"Nope." He didn't even look up from the map of the docklands he was studying. Shifting in her seat slightly so she was fully facing him she turned the death glare up a notch, determined to make him notice her.

"What?" He was still staring at the map so she ignored him. "For god's sake, what?" Looking at her with his own usual glare he finally discarded the map.

"Do you reckon, if we crossed their eye line, we'd be fried?" Stevie whispered to an amused Jo. The several uniformed officers who would be staking out the docklands later that evening also turned their attention to the glare off.

"If I don't answer she might come here, report me missing."

"I doubt it."

"Yes, thanks Carter, we all know you don't have a very high opinion of my sister but she can usually work things out for herself...especially if other people don't interfere."

"I meant that she wouldn't come here to report you missing. The 24 hour rule would apply and its only been about five." Annie's phone started ringing again and this time she grabbed it. Max threw himself across the desk but she was to quick for him, lightly leaping off her chair and walking to the other side of the room.

"Hi. No its fine. Yes, I'm fine. Yes of course he's still coming that's the whole point..." Max tuned out as he realised she was talking to Mike. The whole reason he didn't want her talking to Millie was he knew Millie would be able to suss out Annie's lies straight away – plus it wasn't like the CID offices were quiet. Millie could overhear anything on the other end and it wouldn't take her long to put 2 and 2 together – no matter what anyone thought he did have a very high opinion of Millie Brown. She'd proved herself capable on several cases and he thought she was handing all this quite well.

The other reason Max didn't want Millie finding out about this, was because he knew she would never forgive him for putting her sister in danger – almost getting her killed because of his arrogant nature was no problem, but if there was the slightest chance Annie would be getting hurt, he knew there would be no way back for them. And he wanted a way back for them. In fact, he realised with a sudden jolt he wanted her.

"Right, lets go". He did not like the ideas floating round in his mind.

"So early?" Annie had waltzed back over to the desk, her face lit up at the thought of seeing Mike.

"Yeah. We need to go there and station our officers in places they cant be seen. We've already marked points off, but we just need to double check."

"Oh joy. I'll go and stand out in the freezing cold in this dress then shall I? I can barely wait! Well come on then lets get going!" Annie stood up, a fake expression of glee on her face and skipped towards the door but Max had a feeling she was over expressing her sarcasm side to hide the fear she was feeling.

"Not so fast, we still need to give you a bag with the money in it. And give you the camera and tape." Annie's expression was wiped off her face completely at these last words. The camera and tape had been a late idea of Max's. If Mike and Annie could get a confession out of Danny all the better – no one could argue with footage in court, not even the best lawyers.

"Here." Nate had entered the office, a black coat folded over one arm. "It's Millie's she left it here by mistake last time she was on shift. You could wear that." Annie smiled and took the coat from him, sliding her arms into the sleeves and Max was hit with a waft of Millie's scent. Closing his eyes for a brief moment he imaged her laughing, her hair falling round her shoulders (something he definitely had to use his mind for as she had never laughed with him around) before pulling himself together to get the job done. Clearing all other thoughts from his head, he started barking orders at the correct people, his smug grin slowly revealing itself.

*

Millie pulled into a side road and threw her head back in the driving seat. It was now 7.00pm and she still had heard nothing from her sister. Her shoes were made from stiff material and starting to blister and she had no idea what to do next. She'd tried calling home several times to see if Annie had gone back but her mother had been rushing out to some sort of function or other and the best she had been able to was provide her with Mikes number. Although this was actually pretty good, Mike wasn't answering his phone either. While this made Millie slightly hopeful that maybe Annie and Mike were together, the more rational part of her brain, told her that he just wouldn't answer from a number he didn't know. Millie started up the engine again and decided that the best thing she could do was go home, and if Annie still hadn't returned by morning call into work and ask her uniform friends to keep a look out for her until the 24 hours were up, and she could then file a report. Noticing her petrol gauge was pointing at the empty she swung the car into a nearby petrol station. As she was walking back to her car, she saw the police cars gliding past her silently on the road.

_That's odd. Usually for that number of cars its an emergency and the siren is on. _As the lights on the road turned red, Millie picked her way over to the police car waiting at the side of the road, cursing her shoes. When she was close enough, she peered in the front window and was surprised to see Mel and Nate sitting side by side talking. Knocking on the car window, she was confused when they exchanged a glance before rolling down the window to speak to her.

"Hey, Mills, how's it going?"

"Yeah fine thanks. Listen I was wondering if you guys would do me a favour and keep a look out for my sister. Nate you know what she looks like. Only she's gone missing and I'm really worried about her...." she bit her lip as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Sure, course we will." Millie nodded her thanks and withdrew. "Millie, don't worry she'll be fine." That was Mel's parting shot as the lights turned green and the car sped off. Frowning to herself at that remark Millie felt her face stiffen as another police car went by and she saw Max sitting in the front seat. Gasping, she ran back to her car and wrenched her mobile phone from her bag.

"Sun Hill Police...."

"Ben, it's Millie." Silence.

"I don't suppose you've seen my sister have you?"

"No."

"Sure? She hasn't been in having nice cosy chats with Max about putting herself in danger?"

"No."

"Ben, your a really bad liar. I'm coming in." She hung up and drove to the station.

"Ben, please tell me she's here." Millie had come flying through the doors and straight up to Ben who had been begging any other uniformed officer to take his shift on the desk so he didn't have to deal with this.

"Millie, I don't know what you've heard...."

"Mel, I saw her, she told me Annie would be fine. And then Max in the car behind hers and Nate's. The only time that amount of police cars are out in the same place is when something bad has happened and then they have their lights on. Or when they need to transport officers to keep on eye out for a sting that's going on. And Max told me last night, he told me what he wanted to do with Annie."

"Max was at your house last night eh?" Ben was desperately hoping to change the subject. No way was he about to tell her what was going on, although she clearly knew everything, bar the place it was happening.

"Ben," Millie lowered her voice " please tell me. I need to know she's my sister. If anything happened to her...."

"It wont. She's in good hands Millie half the relief are out there." Mille froze and then started shaking.

"It's actually going ahead? I didn't think it would really, I just had no other ideas and this one was my last choice but I didn't...." Ben cam round the desk and put his arm round her.

"Mills I cant tell you where they are, you know I cant." He felt Millie's head nod and she drew herself away, wiping her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. Listen I'm going to go home, but call me if you find out anything ok?" By home, she meant she was going to drive around Canley again, all night if she had to. Ben nodded and she walked to the end of the desk. She was about to go out the front doors when she bent down to pick a piece of paper up off the floor, just in front of the stairs leading to the CID offices. Casting a quick glance at it, she paused as she saw the words "DOCKLANDS BAY" printed above a map, and several little crosses marked all around the page. Registering the three dots in the middle of the paper she gasped as she saw the words "Annie, Mike, Danny" labelled.

"Mills, what's that you've got..." Ben trailed off as she flashed him the map. Waving her hand she ran out the door and Ben scrunched up his face and hit the desk in anger. Why the hell hadn't he spotted that before? Grabbing his radio he made a call though to Max.

*

"PC Gayle here. Listen DS Carter, we may have a problem. Millie just came in here asking for her sister and she found a map of the docklands bay on the floor. She's gone off in her car, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out she's heading your way."

"Alright thanks PC Gayle. Right, everybody heard that. Millie or PC Brown the sister of Annie Brown is on her way here. At all costs we need to make sure that PC Brown does not get anywhere near her sister so if you see her, do anything you can to stop her. Thanks."

Max swore under his breath. This was going to make things a hell of a lot more difficult.


	13. Chapter 13

Millie sat in her car staring at Max Carters back. The feelings she'd had for him were fading fast and an intense dislike was growing. How dare he endanger her sister's life when she'd told him not to! Ok, so technically he was her boss and he didn't have a listen to a word she said, but she'd thought after that near kiss in her kitchen...she shook her head and got out the car making sure to shut and lock the doors quietly. She could not let herself get distracted. She was struck by the thought that maybe Max had been playing her all along to get her to go along with whatever he said. After all arguing with her hadn't worked last time so maybe this time he'd try a different approach? Millie felt sick to her stomach as these thoughts whirled around in her mind but she pushed them out- she was here to make sure Annie was safe now. She knew she couldn't stop the sting now, it would be to dangerous anything could happen if Danny found out that Annie was being watched by police officers.

"Hi" she approached Max and whispered the word behind him and craning around his body to get a view. Of course Max had the best view on top of the hill that surrounded the docklands bay on one side, so he could see all around the bay and make sure that unless anyone was craning their necks he couldn't be seen either.

Max felt her breathe tickle his neck and because of his earlier realisations found his hackles rising. He didn't know if he could control himself with her that close – he wasn't usually that good at controlling his emotions.

"What are you doing here?" Millie rolled her eyes and breathed out deeply. She had thought that maybe he might be a bit defensive but he didn't actually seem to care.

"Where's Annie?"

"Down there with Mike. We've told her to stay out of sight until we know that Danny's here."

"Mikes with her?"

Max flicked his head to the side. "Oh yeah".

"What time is he supposed to be here at?" Max wished she'd stop standing so close to him.

"7.30. It's to near you wont be able to speak to Annie until it's over."

"I wasn't going to ask to speak to Annie, I'm not stupid you know....although everyone's entitled to their own opinion" she muttered the end of her sentence. Max closed his eyes briefly – why the hell did everyone keep bringing that up? A throwaway comment on someone he'd never noticed before always brought up whenever somebody mentioned Millie in his presence. Max looked round as he heard a rustling and was shocked to notice Millie in a skirt, her thin legs encased in black tights and ending in flat black shoes. Millie had sat down on a piece of rock sticking up from the ground. Crossing her legs he watched as she swung a shoe of her foot and let it drop to the ground beneath. She was massaging her foot her eyes closed a look of pure delight on her face. Max half smiled as he guessed that she wasn't used to wearing those types of shoes as she spent most of the time in the black boots she wore for work. Although he reasoned to himself he had no idea what she wore on nights out – for all he knew she could be toddling around on 9 inch high heels. He couldn't stop watching her as she sat there, the skirt having ridden up to her thighs. She's stopped rubbing her foot now and was just sitting with her head on her knees, her hair falling down covering her face. He could have stayed there all night watching her all night if the call hadn't come through on his radio.

"Danny Carson approaching on foot, from east ways." Max saw Millie tense up but she didn't raise her and he turned around.

"Yep, we've got him."

"We've?" Max could hear the confusion in Mel's voice and silently cursed himself for revealing Millie was with him.

"Yeah PC Brown's turned up."

Millie wondered if he could sound any more annoyed than he did right then but she couldn't raise her head to take him up on it. She had also decided that she wouldn't be able to watch Annie. She knew that she'd want to rush straight in and whisk her away. That was the reason she was giving herself anyway but she couldn't shake the real excuse from her mind. If Annie saw her, Millie knew she would freeze and the whole operation would stop. She couldn't take that chance.

"Alright, Annie turn your mic on," Millie looked up at that and titled her head sideways. Of course Max had fitted her with a wire. When he was determined to catch someone he would go all out as she knew only to well. Millie stayed put on the rock – she knew it was a waiting game now. She was tuning out Max's voice giving instructions to the rest of the team.

"Yeah well just make sure Annie doesn't run off. I don't trust her. She's a junkie who hasn't had a fix in days with the money to pay off her debut about to meet her drug dealer. She might find it hard to resist."

Millie felt all the emotion drain from her. She should have realised that Max wouldn't trust Annie – Max didn't trust anyone. She pulled her arms around herself and placed her feet back on the ground both shoes now on. After what seemed like an infinite amount of time she could take it no longer and making sure that Max's body would block her from view she approached him.

"What's going on?" Max shook his head, trying to shake her off like an irritating fly she thought. Millie knew her temper wasn't going to last much longer and had to concentrate on her breathing. God, how much would she love to slap him? She wondered briefly if this is what everybody who usually worked with Max felt like and she had the overpowering urge to laugh.

"Is Annie alright?" Max nodded but a crackle on the radio made them both tense.

"DS Carter, Nate thinks he saw something in Mike's pocket. It looks like a gun."

"Alright thanks Mel. How sure is he? What's you eye line?"

"We're right behind one of the walls that surround the bay. He says he's pretty sure...." Mel was cut off as a gun shot went off. Max quickly pulled Millie behind the wall but she was struggling.

"Let go of me." He had hold of her coat, and she wriggled out of it, letting the coat fall to the floor but once again Max was to fast to her and before she knew it he had both arms round her waist.

"Millie you cant go down there it's to dangerous."

"But Annie..."

"Until he knew what's going on there is no way I'm letting you go." Millie was just fighting to get out of his arms now – it was having an odd effect on her and even though she knew her sister was in danger she just wanted to stay there with him holding her.

"Searge, Danny Carson's been shot."

"Alright thanks Mel. We're go pick him up..." But Max's sentence was cut short as another gun shot rang out. Millie quickly pulled herself out of Max's arms but turned around quickly to tell Max,

"If anything had happened to Annie, I will hold you personally responsible."

_Shit. _Max thought to himself running after her, _how many members of the Brown family am I going to put in danger?_


	14. Chapter 14

Max turned up at St. Huges a few hours later. He told himself that the reason he'd waited that long was because he'd had a job to finish – radioing ambulances for their two gun shot victims, instructing the team on what to do next and then going back to Sun Hill and briefing Neil about what had gone on. But to be honest he just hadn't wanted to face Millie. When Max had stopped at the bottom of the hill, in the middle of the docklands bay it was to find Millie and Mike leaning over a half conscious Annie who seemed to be bleeding from her leg. A small distance away another figure lay bleeding on the ground and Max had made his way to Danny Carson. He'd seen Mel and Nate wrestling with a guy but had called the ambulances before making his way over to them.

"Searge, this was the one who shot Annie. As soon as he heard the first shot go off he rounded the corner, and fired when he saw Danny lying on the floor," panted Mel as they succeed in handcuffing the guy.

"Alright. I'll take him back to the station, Mel you go with Annie and get the tape off her, Nate you go with Danny. I'll tell the rest of the team to meet me back there." He nodded to them and then taking the handcuffed man who was still struggling to a police car, he made sure he didn't look back to where Mel and Nate had rushed over to Millie and were hugging her as she bent over her sisters body, making sure she was alright.

Max could hear Millie's laughter at the end of the hall but he turned and made his way towards Danny Carson bedside. Nate was still with him, until he was able to be released from hospital, arrested and taken to Sun Hill before being moved to prison. Max had listened to the tape Annie had made and had been impressed about how her and Mike had managed to trick a full confession out of him. The deal had been done, Annie had handed over the money and it would all have been fine if Mike hadn't shot his dad. His excuse was his dad had ruined Annie's life and no way was Mike going to let him get away with that. Luckily Mike had been a lousy shot and the bullet had only grazed Danny's arm. Max had had to put up with Mike for the time he'd spent in Sun Hill. Needless to say Mike hadn't been to pleased to be plucked from Annie's side and taken to a police station and Max was still wondering if his dad would press charges. He'd be in trouble anyway for having a firearm on him and Max could only image what Mike's reaction would be when they told him he wouldn't be able to see Annie. It was transparent how much he loved her and if Max had been feeling his usual self he would have thought Mike a stupid weak little boy for endangering himself for the sake of someone else. Of course Mike was still entirely cut up about the fact that him shooting Danny seemed to be the reason why Annie had been shot. The guy who Mel and Nate had arrested had confessed that Danny's orders had been if anything went down to shoot the girl – he must have known something wasn't right. But all that mattered now was he would be in jail by the end of the week and thanks to Max's brilliant idea of getting the whole thing on tape no one would be able to argue with it. He stopped outside the cubicle when he saw Danny Carson asleep on the bed and Nate sitting on the chair next to him looking utterly bored. He really should go and check on Annie make sure she was alright.....

"Hey PC Roberts. How's he doing?" Nate jumped at Max's voice.

"Yeah, yeah fine actually. Just going to keep him in overnight, make sure he's alright before releasing him in the morning. You'll want me to stay here in case he does a runner?" Max nodded and a silence settled between them.

"So how are Millie and Annie doing? I know there're here but I haven't been able to see them." Nate asked.

"I've only just arrived myself. Haven't been to see them yet."

"Yeah I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of Millie either. I mean..." Nate trailed off as Max's face darkened. "So are you going to see them then? Only if you want I could pop over while you wait here." Max just nodded and settled himself into Nate's seat. Usually this would be the chance he took to perfect his smug smile as he looked down on the criminal he's helped to catch but this time he couldn't stop thinking about a certain red haired PC down the hall and why he'd avoided seeing her. He liked to get things out of the way and he didn't usually give a damn about what people thought about him. But he could not get the look of Millie's face out of his mind as she looked back to tell him she was blaming him. Max blew air out of his lips and wondered how long Nate was going to be.

"Hey Mills, you alright?" Millie looked up at Nate and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks."

"How's Annie?"

"Yeah, she's alright to. He got her leg, so she should be fine in a couple of weeks."

"God, what would have happened if he'd aimed a bit higher..."

"Please, don't. It's bad enough as it is, let alone thinking what if's..."

"Oh Millie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset..." He went to stand by her.

"It's fine it's just been a long day is all. How come your here anyway? I thought you were looking after Danny until he was fit to be released?"

"Yeah well DS Carter took over duty for me, so I'd thought I'd come and see how my Mills was doing." He put an arm around her and pulled her to him.

"How could he Nate? I asked him not to, I told him it was to dangerous. And he ignored me."

"Yeah, well it's a well known fact that Max listening to other people happens every once in a blue moon. And even then it sometimes skips." Millie gave a shaky laugh and looked up at Nate. He was standing so close he could see the tears on her eyelashes. Before either of them knew what was happening their lips had met and they were kissing. Millie pulled away first and wiped her eyes. When she spoke it was a bit stronger.

"Nate, I'm sorry, I don't know happened. Like I said it's been a long day..." her breathing was ragged but Nate pulled her in to his side again.

"Mills its fine. You were upset that was all. Listen if I fell out with all the people I'd ever kissed I wouldn't be able to go out in public. We're cool yeah?"

"Yeah, we're cool." Nate kissed the top of her head before saying he'd better leave before Max got annoyed at him and Millie nodded.

Max stood outside the hospital breathing deeply. A nurse had come to check on Danny and he'd asked if she would stay with him while he went to check on someone up the hall – a colleague of his should be back shortly to take over the watch. The nurse – a young blonde thing – had smiled and flicked her hair over her shoulders before asking if he ever got to wear the uniform but Max barley heard her. He knew he had to go and see Annie and tell Millie about his feelings for her, before he got nervous again. Max Carter was no chicken. He took things by the horn and grabbed them, then dealt with the mess. Millie and Nate had come into his view line and he had been about to announce his presence when he'd seen them lean in for a kiss. Before he knew what he was doing, he had turned and walked straight out of the hospital to find himself almost shaking with anger. There was no reason for him to be so annoyed – he wasn't in love with her or anything. But he had thought she'd liked him – she had tried to kiss him in her kitchen only a few days ago after all. Maybe she was playing him? Arguing with him hadn't worked last time, so was she employing a different tactic to get round him this time? Not that it had worked of course.

"Max?" He heard a soft voice call out behind him and came face to face with Millie.

Millie was stunned to see Max glaring at her. After everything – everything! – he'd done tonight, he had no right to look that pissed off at her. She had no idea why she'd called out his name now and bitterly regretted it, her own glare settling over her features.

"What PC Brown?"

"Sorry to disturb you, I was just wondering if you were going to visit Annie and explain what's been going on? Only she was the reason you caught Danny and I cant tell her anything, I've been here, making sure she's alright. Are you planning on letting her into the loop at any point, or are you just going to leave her there wondering if she endangered herself for no reason?" Millie's voice was laced with sarcasm and she titled her head and looked up at Max.

"Look PC Brown I know you think I did the wrong thing. But if Annie hadn't been related to you, would you have been so against it?" Millie was silent and Max nodded, his smug grin appearing. "Thought not. Now if you don't mind I need to get home. I've got a busy day ahead of me tomorrow. I might send someone in the morning to explain what's going on to Annie." He came and stood next to her, bending his head to whisper in her ear,

"Or you could just ask your boyfriend. PC Roberts was there, I assume he knows what happened. Or is he to dense to radio someone and ask? Well he is going out with you I suppose." Turing and walking away he didn't notice Millie stagger to a bench to sit down, hand over her mouth and tears running down her cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok, this is nearly over just one more chapter I reckon so thanks everyone for sticking with it, and my next fiction should be better.

The next day Max spent his morning chasing up the last details of the case – mainly smirking as Danny Carson was led into a police car from . He didn't actually go inside – when he thought about last night he felt shame creeping up his body, so seeing Millie was only going to make it worse. Of course, he felt bad about what he'd said – he was supposed to be a professional after all and he should not have let personal feeling cloud that.

When he returned to the station just before lunch he could sense the cold looks and noticed the hushed conversations stop as soon as he walked into the room but he dismissed it – he was used to giving people the brush off. The de-briefing was taking place at 2.00pm so he decided to catch up on some paperwork. Entering the station he saw Nate leaving over the front desk talking and laughing about something with Ben. Feeling his anger rising as the kiss he saw last night flashed through his head again he made to get out of their as quickly as possible, but stopped when he overheard Nates voice.

"Yeah stunning little blonde thing she was. And not bad in the bedroom either. I met her when I was looking over Danny Carson last night, just waiting there she was."

"You always get all the luck mate," Ben said slapping him on the shoulder. Max paused as he felt anger bubble up inside him – Nate was cheating on Millie? With that stupid nurse from last night? He didn't not like Nate, but how idiotic must you be to cheat on someone you worked with? Or to cheat on someone as kind and beautiful as Millie. Max pulled himself out of these thoughts and throwing a nasty glare at Nate he left to get on with his paperwork.

"What was that all about?" Ben asked.

"No idea. Well this is going to be a fun day," Nate slapped Ben's shoulder and walked into the boys locker room wondering what he could have done to make DS Max Carter look at him like that.

Max had spent the entire de-briefing looking at any where but PC Roberts. Considering he had been one of the officers on the sting last night, people thought this was a bit odd, but came to the conclusion that Max was just feeling guilty about what he'd put Millie though and therefore finding it hard to work with her friends / colleagues. When the meeting was finished the team gathered up their things and went back to their jobs, except Nate who hung around until the room was empty bar him and Max.

"Hey, DS Carter I was wondering if I could talk to you." Max signed as he turned around to face the police officer coolly and leaned on the table behind him.

"Regarding?"

"Just wanted to know if you'd sent anyone to explain to Mille and Annie what happened. She did ask me yesterday but I couldn't get through to anyone."

"I might send someone along later, if anyone's free."

"I think they deserve to know Sarge. Annie put her life on the line and provided you with the result you wanted."

"Yep."

"Look, Millie's a friend and when I saw her last night before I left the hospital – thanks for sending someone to take over – she seemed really upset. I think it might make her feel better if you visited her."

"She's a friend?" Max felt his body freeze in shock.

"Yeah. A friend, that's all." Nate gave his superior officer a look. "Look, I know it's nothing to do with me, and Millie will kill me if she finds out but I think she likes you." Nate bowed his head and then left the room.

Max breathed out slowly. So Millie and Nate were only friends, their kiss had been what? A moment of weakness? Maybe, he concluded – after all her younger sister had been shot earlier that night, something that couldn't be easy to deal with. Glancing at his watch, he ran down to his car and drove back to the hospital and then walked to Annie's bed. He was hoping to find Millie there, but when he approached he could only see one red – haired lady.

"Hey Annie." The woman jumped, before looking up at him and rolling her eyes.

"Great just what I needed."

"What?" Max sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Well, lets just say having spent time with you this past week I don't think your going to have a very good bedside manner." He chuckled quietly to himself making Annie look at him startled.

"You...laughed."

"I'm not that bad you know."

"Can anyone vouch for that?"

"I've come here to tell you about last night..."

"Yeah, I know. You got Danny. Whoop. You got Mike. Poop."

"Right, well how did you find out?"

"Mills friend Mel came along this morning told us what went down."

"And where is Millie now?" Max tried to sound casual but he didn't think he achieved his goal when Annie smiled.

"Why, what's it to you?" She tried hard to frown but instead burst out laughing. He shrugged. "Oh come on, surely you can do better than that? No? Alright then, if you must know she's gone home to pick up some fresh clothes for me. Not that she'll be able to find anything decent I'm still wearing hers."

"What's so wrong with her clothes?"

"Have you seen them?"

"Yes. They seem fine." Annie just stared and blinked at him before taking in what he was wearing.

"Yes well coming from a guy who goes around wearing something that looks like it should be made into a children's blanket I guess that's expected." Max looked down at his dark blue jumped and frowned. "God you two would make such a good couple." His heart beat sped up. "Someone would have to give you a make over though. And you might want to start not putting her and her family in danger. Actually maybe you wouldn't make a good couple I'm not sure that something to tell the grandkids – when I was younger I got your grandma kidnapped and her sister shot."

"I didn't make you do anything last night."

"Oh so you wouldn't mind being a couple with Millie then?"

"I thought you didn't like me?"

"I don't. But she does. And you like her..."

"I never said that."

"Please. I saw your face last night when you saw her and Nate kiss. Gutted you were."

"You saw that?"

"Well I was pretending to be asleep but when you hear kissing noises you just gotta look you know. She felt bad about it you know. Afterwards she went out for some air and I could tell she'd been crying when she came back. She's never been a very good liar."

"So why kiss him then?"

"Please. Her little sister's just been shot , the guy she likes – I mean you – went against what she said – I know your her boss but you know how stubborn she is, she does not like anyone defying her – and it cant have been easy having me around for the past week with Danny as a threat."

"Maybe."

"So are you going to ask her out?" Max met Annie's eyes and signed.

"It's not that simple. I'm her boss and I don't think she'd say yes."

"She likes you."

"I asked her after her kidnapping and she said no."

"Well, yes, she'd just been kid napped. And I'm sure she was slightly pissed at you too."

"And she's not now?"

"Ok well ask her in a few weeks then."

"I'm still her boss."

"You might not be in a few weeks." Both their heads whipped round as they heard Millie's voice. She was standing at the curtain to Annie's bed, wearing jean a simple while top and trainers and in her hand she held a bag containing clothes for Annie who she placed gently onto the bed before smiling at her sister.

"What?" She glanced back at Max.

"I called Sun Hill this morning, asking to take some time off to be nearer Annie. And Stone told me that Hanwell is looking for a new police officer. He said if I wanted he could request a transfer for me. I said yes, and now I'm just waiting to hear back."

"Oh." That was all Max could say. She was leaving him. No Sun Hill, she was leaving Sun Hill.

"Mille, you didn't have to do that. I don't even live in Hanwell." Annie piped up.

"I know but Mike does. And you said he asked you to live him last night. He's going to jail for a few months, so I'm sure he wont mind if I crash with you until I find somewhere more permanent. If you don't mind."

"Mills of course I don't mind. Just...I was thinking about what you said and I think I should go to rehab for a while. So you'd have the flat to yourself..."

Max could not listen to any more of this. He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well I'd best be off." He nodded at them and left, remembering how Millie had looked at him as if he didn't mean anything to her any more.

Millie breathed out. That had been one of the hardest things she had ever had to do – look at Max like he meant nothing to her. She'd heard his and Annie's conversation but she could not, would not let him hurt her again.


	16. Chapter 16

Millie rubbed her eyes before signing off on the last piece of paper in front of her and adding it to the large pile next to her on the desk. Apart from the computer, the pen she'd been using and the other slightly smaller pile of paper in front of her, everything else had been removed from her desk. She'd packed up her personal items last night, cleaned out her locker, before carrying everything to her car.

It wasn't actually her last shift until tomorrow but she was nothing if not organised. Which was why, she'd stayed late at the office tonight finishing off the pile of paperwork she had in her tray. Tomorrow, her last shift, she was planning on spending going around and saying goodbye to people, and trying to persuade Sally and Mel not to take loads of photos of her, which she knew would end up floating around the office for a couple of weeks.

Her phone beeped and she smiled as Annie's face popped up on screen. Checking to make sure that the office was empty she answered the call. Annie was allowed one phone call a day while she was in rehab. Millie felt a strange surge of happiness on the days she called her – which for the past couple of weeks had been at least 5 days. The other two, generally Wednesdays and Sundays the phone calls went to their mum. Their mum, who was handling Annie being shot and then going to rehab surprisingly well. In fact, she was the one who'd offered to send her to the rather posh treatment centre and was even planning to visit her in a few weeks when she was allowed visitors.

If everything went to plan, Annie was on track to leave the centre in about 3 months, depending on how the people who ran the place thought she would cope on the outside. Once she was allowed out, she would be moving into Mike's flat with Millie (who was planning on moving in there at the weekend, ready to start at Hanwell police station on Monday). And when Mike was released from prison and came back to live in his flat with Annie (something Millie wasn't really happy about, but something she didn't really feel she had any reasons to object to considering they really were in love, and everything that Mike had done for Annie) Millie would look for somewhere else to live…she might even get another transfer depending on how Annie was doing.

After speaking to Annie, who was doing her nut not being able to talk to Mike (And Millie reassuring her that if anything happened to him Millie would find out and tell her), about the people who worked there, whose clothes were apparently even worse than Millie's and the few girls she'd made friends with (even if Millie was slightly disapproving, wondering if they were only being nice to Annie since she'd been bragging about being shot by a drug lords lackey) there was a pause.

"Have you spoken to him yet?" Millie sighed knowing who she was talking about.

"No I've been busy. Trying to get everything ready for tomorrow, you know."

"Please if I know you everything will be done and dusted. I'll bet even the leaving party is organised." A small grin escaped Millie. She wasn't even sure if a few drinks down at the local pub counted as a leaving party but it was all she had wanted. More important people, who'd worked their longer than she had, had just slipped away quietly and Millie wasn't one to make a big fuss after all.

"So go and see him now. Honestly, Mill, what the hell is holding you back?" Millie didn't even get a chance to open her mouth before Annie's voice was buzzing in her ear again. "And don't give me any bull crap about getting you kidnapped and me shot – he was just doing his job and if we hadn't been so…well I was just plain stupid not realising what Mike was planning. And, let's be honest, you were a bit naïve but it was like a year ago. You should probably get over it." Rolling her eyes at her sister's flippant attitude, Millie sat back in her chair. She knew her sister wasn't finished yet and thought she might as well get comfy while the rest of the tirade spilled. "And yeah, okay, so he's been a bit of a…uh…dick to you all the time but that's just him. He treats everyone like that. But you still like him. And don't forget what he said in the hospital." A deep blush settled on Millie's cheeks as she remembered. "You don't have any excuses any more Mill. Ask him out – so what? What's the worst that can happen? He rejects you. Who cares? You don't even have to see him again after tomorrow. And you'll get over it. It won't be the first time you've been rejected." Great. Millie sometimes really regretted telling Annie everything about her teenage years. "I'm going to call you the day after tomorrow – I haven't spoken to mum in a few days and you know what she's like. The next time I speak to you Millie Brown," Millie raised an eyebrow "I want you to have done something about the whole Max Carter problem. Apart from moping over him. He's so not worth it Mills unless you're actually dating him". There was a silence for a while before Annie made some noise about her time being up.

"Besides," was her parting shot to Millie, "I bet he's a firecracker in bed. I will be wanting full details; my sex life has been stale for way too long now." Before Millie could so much as yell her name in shock, the dialling tone sounded letting Millie know that Annie had hung up. Most probably laughing hysterically.

Rolling her eyes again, she stood up shoving the phone back in her pocket and gathering the smaller pile of papers on her desk. They needed Neil's signature, and dropping them off tonight meant he would see them first thing in the morning. Nodding to the on duty police officer who entered the offices just as Millie was leaving; she took one last look behind her. She knew she'd see them again tomorrow, but not like this all dark and almost empty. Checking the clock that hung on the wall opposite her, she guessed she had about two more hours before most of the High Street shops were shut. She'd promised Annie in an earlier conversation that she would go shopping for something 'decent for once' for her leaving party. Annie, who now had almost endless time to look though magazines had even told her some suggestions and the small square of lined paper that Millie had written them down on, was now folded neatly in her bag.

Max Carter was sitting in Neil Manson's office, finishing up his own paperwork. Since it would need to be left in the office for Neil to sign and as Neil was currently out with Grace (Max suspected they were on a date. Well at least he hoped they were. It would go some way to soothing his concerns about having a relationship with someone you worked with.) Max therefore had seen no reason not to continue his work in the quiet office, since his colleagues were all celebrating some big case. He'd heard them leaving, he assumed to go to the pub, about twenty minutes ago but had no desire to go back and sit outside at his desk.

There was a small knock on the door. "Come in." There was a pause, almost as if the person on the other side of the door wasn't expecting him to answer, although he didn't see why they should be surprised – they could clearly see the light was on from outside.

Of course, when the door was gently pushed open and PC Millie Brown stepped into the office it made a bit more sense. They hadn't spoken since that day at the hospital. Every time he saw her around the station she'd turned and walked away from him. Although maybe he was just being paranoid. Or else he was noticing her more. This, considering he hadn't been able to stop thinking of her, was a definite possibility.

She cleared her throat, her eyes scanning the desk.

"Is there somewhere I can put these?" She held up the pile of papers she had in her hand. Max looked at the paper scattered around the desk – he had a lot of paperwork he'd been neglecting. Moving aside a bunch that had been concealing the entrance to Neil's small grey metal in tray, a small square of paper floated out across the floor, coming loose from whatever file it had been dislodged from. Max paid no attention to it.

"Sure. Just drop them in here." Even as he said the words he reached out to take the papers off her, accidently catching her hand in the process. Meeting Millie's eye, she blushed before looking away. Her eyes froze on something that was on the floor before her expression hardened and she yanked her hand out of his grasp, letting the paper fall messily onto the desk.

"What are you doing looking over old cases, DS Carter? Hasn't everything been settled now? Or are you trying to prove that Annie was somehow guilty of a crime?" He hadn't needed her to mention Annie's name – as soon as her expression had changed he'd known that the fallen piece of paper was actually a small photo. The one of the two sister when they were younger, something that had been placed in the file, documenting the Carson Case.

He had meant to put the file back as soon as he'd gotten it out – something he'd only down because he couldn't remember the name of that town where Millie was leaving for tomorrow. He'd only wanted to check how far away she was going to be. It wasn't creepy. Much. He was just trying to be a good boss – after all he didn't want to appear uninformed if anybody asked him tomorrow. Or, as most people would probably think, as a careless idiot.

There had been a brief moment of insanity where Max had considering stealing the photo but he quickly put a stop to that. It was too much of a stalker thing to do, and he wasn't that creepy.

"No. I was just checking something." Millie raised an eyebrow, not saying anything. Max looked back at the photo, still on the floor. Millie was smiling in it, something he hadn't seen her do much, not even around the station when he just caught a quick glimpse of her. Something was obviously plaguing her mind.

Max decided a change of subject was in order.

"Looking forward to your leaving party tomorrow PC Brown?"

"Are you coming?" Her voice was calm, giving nothing away.

"If I can get away from the office."

"I guess I'll just have to hope for a massive case to land in your lap tomorrow then, won't I?" She frowned, her expression softening. "But nothing too serious. Great. Now if something does happen tomorrow its going to be my fault – tempting fate and all that."

Max's eyebrows rise. Millie, who was such a stickler for the rule book, believed in all that psychic stuff? He'd never have guessed. Max didn't say anything – he'd recently realised that he had a tendency to say the wrong thing and he didn't want to make things worse.

After all it could be their last conversation. A small chill crept though him as he contemplated this. A moment of silence and then;

"Well goodbye DS Carter. Just in case we don't get a chance to speak tomorrow –" there was no doubt in his mind that they would. Her friends wouldn't let him near her in case he ruined her last day at Canley – "have a good life, yeah Serge?" She smiled, just a tiny quirk of her lips before sweeping the papers she'd dropped earlier into the in tray and bending down to pick up the photo from the floor.

She turned around and left though the doors she'd come in though not five minutes ago.

At the soft click of the door closing, Max came to life – this was his last chance. He wrenched the door open, spotted Millie's head still just inside the CID offices and quickly walked over to her.

Grabbing her arm, he turned her around so she was facing him. He barely had time to register the shock on her face before he placed his other hand on the small of her back, drew her closed to him and connected their lips together.

Millie unsurprisingly reacted straight away. She brought her hands up to his face and kissed him back. A small part of her (a very small part. Every other part was kinda distracted), wondered why she was just a little surprised that this was how their first kiss was. Max (she was allowed to call him that now, right? Well, seeing as his tongue had just slipped into her mouth she was going to anyway) was an impulsive person – act first, think later. And the location was pretty perfect now she thought about it. In the now empty CID offices where Max spent most of his time. She giggled a little bit, slightly giddy from the joy that was coursing through her veins, effectively breaking the kiss.

"What?" Max whispered word ghosted across her lips leaving their faces close together as he pulled away slightly. She had to lie – she didn't think that laughing because of the location of where Max did basically everything else (work, pick up women, engage in sarcastic comments…and she would bet he probably slept here sometime, or pulled an all-nighter) would go down well. She really didn't want to pick a fight right now.

"Just picturing what Annie's face is going to look like when I tell her." Max chuckled and Millie suddenly became nervous – what if Max decided he didn't want her, that this was just a joke? She hated to think that he would be that cruel but…

"She already thinks you're going to be a firecracker in bed." Oh God. What had she said that? She was a complete moron, what was wrong with her, babbling like an idiot. And where was her brain when she really needed it – apparently it had decided to shut down on her at this precise moment. Maybe Max's kiss had short circuited it.

"Does she?" He kissed Millie's forehead, and pulled her into him even more, both hands both placed on her back. "Would you like to test her theory out? See if she's right?" Millie swore her hear stopped. Then – luckily – common sense returned. She was leaving tomorrow for a new town and although she'd dreamed and pictured…and fantasised about it many times, she didn't just want a one night stand with Max.

Although if that was all she was going to get, it would be one hell of a leaving present.

"What kind of woman do you take me for?" Her voice was little breathless, making Max smirked. Mille wondered if hitting him would ruin the mood.

She also thought that the smirk shouldn't turn her on as much as it did, and then was completely glad she hadn't worked on many cases with him while she'd been here. The Max Carter smirk was practically a trademark according to the others he worked with.

"We haven't even had a date yet. Not that I sleep with men on the first date anyway." Mille didn't mention that she sometimes did on the second.

"Okay then, Millie Brown." He moved closer to her, something she'd thought was impossible then pecked her on the lips. This turned into kissing each other silly when neither of them moved their lips away. Millie broke off leaning back, her hands gently pushing against his chest. She'd waited too long for this; she wasn't going to let her hormones get in the way now.

"As I was saying," Millie bit her lip to keep from smiling. It failed when she heard Max groan as she pulled at the pink flesh of her bottom lip. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" She'd been debating in her head whether or not to string him along but her mouth had other ideas since she answered yes before he'd even closed his mouth.

"Good."

"When?"

"Now." A small crease appeared between her eyebrows as she thought of all the piles of paper still scattered on Neil's desk.

"Millie, your party is tomorrow –"

"Oh. I guess this means you'll have to come to that now." Max rolled his eyes and she grinned.

"Then you're moving. Although I bet everything's done already, you'll need at least two – three days to get settled in. Then you start at a new station And I…"

"Go on." She tipped her head to the side, eyeing him wondering why he'd stopped.

"If you tell anyone, including Annie I'll deny it. But I don't want to have to wait any longer for this. Plus I'd much rather get shouted at when I'd spent the evening the night before enjoying myself than for whatever reason it usually is that gets me in trouble." He paused and Millie tried so hard not to let all the reasons flood her mind. He dropped his arms from around her and leaned back against a desk. "You're going to tell Annie." He didn't question it – it was just a statement of fact, that Millie would indeed tell her younger sister who would laugh at Max Carter's mushy side.

"Maybe. It depends how nice you are to me". Millie grinned.

"Fantastic. We've barley started dating" – both of their stomachs flipped but neither made a move to deny it – "and you're already threating to blackmail me."

"Yep." Feeling bold, because whatever this was, there was still a part of her that wanted to prove something to him. She leaned forwards into him and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to drive you crazy."

"You've been driving me crazy for over a year now, Millie." She thought about this.

"Really, Max? A kidnapping is what it got for you to notice me?" Once again tonight the feelings of insecurity plagued her. Her moods really were swinging around tonight. "Your not doing this out of some sort of guilt are you? I mean you do want to date me?"

"Millie you of all should know that Max Carter does not do things he doesn't want to do. Well not without grumbling and letting everyone know how much he doesn't want to do it."

"True." She hesitated. "And on the subject of letting everyone know…can we…"

"Not tell anyone – except Annie of course since she's like our own personal cheerleader – know about us until we figure things out for certain…"

"…And have been dating a while. It's just I don't really want to have to listen to the lectures about you unless I have some proof to take them down with." Max wondered if everyone in uniform really hated him that much, then decided they'd just be looking out for Millie and he couldn't really blame them.

"So drink?" He asked taking her hand in his. Millie grimaced.

"Actually if you don't mind I have to go shopping first. I promised Annie I'd buy something she picked out for me for tomorrow. Shopping first – drink later?" He didn't have to refrain himself as much as he thought he would from rolling his eyes and saying something about the shopping. She clearly wasn't looking forward to it.

"Sure. And dinner?"

"Wow, you sure do know how to treat a lady." They kissed again only shorted this time, before leaving the offices, Millie in the lead, hands detaching as the door closed behind them.

Jo Masters stuck her head around the wall just in time to see the back of Millie's head going down the stairs, Max right behind her. Jo blew out the air before taking a sip of her coffee and walking into the CID offices. She'd been hanging around outside for a while now, having decided to get coffee just when Millie was entering them. Jo didn't really want to be around for another shouting match – she could already feel a headache coming on, the reason she'd decided not to go to the pub with the rest of the team. Her in tray had been looking full, and since she knew she was getting a headache anyway she didn't see the point in putting her paperwork off much longer.

She'd just been about to push open the door, to come back into the offices when she'd seen Max pulling Millie towards him and planting one on her. Muttering a quick 'about time' to herself, she'd backed away from the door and gone to hang around the corner – not only did she really not want to walk in on them if things got a little frisky she also didn't think either of them would appreciate being walked in on. If anything was going to happen after the kiss, Jo knew they'd need time to talk it over.

Sending a quick prayer that Max wouldn't break Millie's heart, Jo settled back into her desk her mind quickly turning to paperwork.

Ben, sitting on the front desk waved slightly to the young girl and her mum who were just leaving the police station. He'd never seen them before but he was nothing if not polite. It was quiet for a moment and then Millie came through the doors behind him, a smile fighting to stay off her lips, her pale cheeks flushed.

"You alright there Mil?" She nodded to him, the smile breaking though as she flashed him a grin.

"Yeah."

"Aw, come here." He came around the front of the counter, pulling her into a hug, just as Max came though the same doors Millie had come through. He paused.

"I'm gonna miss you when you go tomorrow Millis. Everyone is." Ben seemed to re-think this. "Well almost everyone." Something almost close to a snort broke though Millie's nose as she pushed Ben gently away.

"Please. I'm only a few hours away. I'll be here all the time anyway – Annie said there's not much to do there." Her eyes flashed to Max and then back to Ben. "Well I'd better get going – still got some things to sort out before I go. See you tomorrow, yeah?" She grinned at him again before heading out the door into the night. Ben went back to sitting behind the desk.

"Night PC Gayle." A look of surprise flashed across Ben's face but no one had been around to see it, Max being halfway out the door when he's spoken.

If Ben hadn't bent to pick up the two pens he was planning to pretend play the drums with he would have seen Max and Millie share a kiss before Millie headed around the side to get in Max's car.

As it was, he didn't and they drove out into the street their hands brushing against each other in the space between them. Ben wondered what had happened in their lives to make them so happy (or in Max's case friendly, but he supposed it was pretty much the same thing), but not connecting the dots.

Well, not until three months later when Max and Millie with a newly released Annie grinning by her side, broke the news to all of Millie's ex and Max's still colleagues at the local pub.

Millie never did tell Max that at least four people came up to her later that night thanking her for Max's slightly improved attitude.

She didn't think he'd handle it that well.


End file.
